


Sweetness of a Kiss

by kleinepfoetchen



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/pseuds/kleinepfoetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss can be the sweetest thing in the world. Or the hottest. There are many ways to kiss. - Ficlet collection for the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romantic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Romantic Kiss  
> Summary: Nasir knows how to distract Agron, especially when he needs it most.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,149  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.
> 
> Snagged from http://iriarty.tumblr.com

He lay on top of the makeshift bed, listening to muffled sounds of the rebels outside. The day was as busy as usual: even with the Romans a fair distance away, most likely unable to locate their camp for a while, the former warriors and slaves would find enough ways to keep themselves occupied. He could make out Spartacus’s voice, shouting something at Gannicus, who responded with an equally penetrating voice.

Agron closed his eyes, trying to block out the noises that caused his mind to spin. Dealing with anything at the moment was unbearable for him. His surroundings were observed through a thick fog that seemed to keep him trapped. His mind refused to cooperate. Nightmares disturbed his slumber, so vivid and real that he would need torturously long until he would remember that he was no longer nailed to a cross.

Without Nasir’s loving hands, he doubted he would have found his way back to reality, back to life, in the first place. The endless patience of his beloved, along with his devotion, was the only effort that was rewarded with any kind of success.

Only Nasir was allowed to see him at his weakest. Despite a spinning mind, Agron was very well aware of his injuries. The gashes and bruises would heal. Even the wounds in his palms would close eventually. If the damage, done to muscles and nerves, would ever be overcome though was a different story.

So far, he was nowhere near acceptance of his current condition. He had been trained to fight, knew nothing else but life upon battlefields, inside and outside the arena. Rome had taken this part of him away, proving in just how many ways a person could be destroyed.

Gratefully, he greeted exhaustion that slowly taking over. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to drift off, but just as his mind seemed to have reached the edge between reality and dreamland, he was startled back to the present by yet another shouted order. With a faint groan, he opened his eyes again, just enough to have a blurry vision of someone joining him. Even with eyes half closed, he recognized his lover.

“You’re awake,” Nasir said, voice low and soft like always as of lately. Coming over, he knelt by the side of the bedroll. Agron felt himself relax the moment his man’s gentle hand brushed over his cheek, then ran through his short hair in a soothing gesture. If anyone else dared to treat him in a way even similar to this, he would gather his last bit of energy and force the person to leave, brutally if needed.

In some way, however that was possible, Nasir had managed to get through his thick wall of strength and stubbornness. He was allowed to treat him, hold him, comfort him, see him in those weak moments when he was disgusted by himself. Only Nasir was allowed to treat his injuries, to feed and bathe him as long as he was incapable of doing so himself.

Because he knew Nasir loved him. Entirely. All doubts had been erased upon his return to the camp, had seen the look in his beloved’s eyes. Indeed, he had been a fool to ever leave: he had learnt his lesson. Even the presence of Castus among the other rebels didn’t bother Agron any longer. There was no doubt that the Syrian’s attention was entirely focused on him. Always had been.

“Noises stand between self and slumber,” Agron answered quietly, opening his eyes fully to gaze up at the man by his side. The expression in Nasir’s eyes touched him in a way that threatened to blow his mind. So much love was visible in them, and not the slightest bit of pity. His beloved hurt: he knew that. But he didn’t feel sorry for the taller man. Never before, he had found himself at a place that provided more safety, in all possible ways.

“Unfortunately position isn’t of rank that allows to quieten bunch of shouting rebels,” Nasir answered, all the while continuing to caress his man’s cheeks and hair. “However, distraction of loving kind might allow mind to settle down enough for much needed slumber.”

Despite his exhaustion and frustration, Agron couldn’t help the mild smile that lit his face in response. If the words hadn’t revealed Nasir’s intentions, his eyes and smirk would. His eyes fluttered shut willingly as his love inched closer. He shivered deliciously as warm lips brushed against his, in the tender whisper of a kiss. The contact stayed feather-light and sweet for a while, just offering silent comfort and closeness that was secretly desired so much but never openly asked for.

Very soon though, Agron noticed the first hints that revealed he wasn’t the only one to get lost in the sensation. “You’re everything to me,” Nasir whispered against his lips, outlining the soft flesh with the tip of his tongue. “No harmful hands shall ever be placed upon you again. Neither will I allow worries and fear to enter safety of this tent.”

His old self would have denied such an offer. Agron didn’t need such support, especially not from the one person he wanted to protect more than anything in the world. Upon cross and by the time of his return though, he had had enough time to realise how much he had underestimated his beloved. How could he possibly ignore his man’s protectiveness if it was so much part of his own character?

Letting go of distracting thoughts, Agron allowed the sweetness of the kiss to take over again. It was romantic, slow and intense: just what he needed.

“Does distraction include sating desires?” Agron teased with a mild smirk. He was amazed to realise that for once, the fog around him started to lift, his overwhelmed mind stopped spinning. Nasir knew how to anchor him, in a way he had never imagined to be possible.

“Heal and wish will be granted with eagerness and joy,” Nasir answered with a wicked smile of his own. There were hints of something predatory in his eyes: he wanted this as much as Agron. But for now, other matters were more important. Patience was required.

“What foolish man I was,” Agron admitted as he found himself gazing up at his beloved again, eyes locked, once more touched by the warmth that greeted him. A finger against his lips silenced him.

“What lies in the past shall not bother you now,” the Syrian said softly. “Is permission given for more distraction of earlier kind?”

“Oh, it is,” the German responded, smirk widening.

Once again, the exchanged kisses had the wished effect. No longer was Agron annoyed by sounds of rebels outside his tent. Nasir knew how to treat him, in all possible ways. And for once, he was willing to take, rather than following his old habit to give.


	2. Blown Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Blown Kiss  
> Summary: Thanks to Nasir and a little boy, Agron finds a new way of finding joy.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,427  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: Yep, oops. Got a bit carried away here, I’d say. :P

For the past couple of years, work had been his only distraction. Agron would arrive first in the morning and leave at least an hour or two after his shift’s end. Breaks would be skipped, and more often than not, his colleagues and friends would watch him with concern, wondering how much longer he could keep up torturing himself like that.

Agron couldn’t have cared less. Because if his friends believed that work was torture, they had little idea of what awaited him the moment his front door closed and he was greeted by the quiet of his apartment. Silence would make him think, and thoughts were never good.

Since Duro’s death, his formerly beautiful little world had spiralled out of control. He couldn’t remember much of the time that had followed closely after, just knew from his friends that he had acted like part of himself had been destroyed for good.

By now, Agron was aware of his surrounding world again. Sleeping pills would help him through restless nights. Work would keep his mind busy during the days, and if he was forced to go home by Spartacus, he would take long runs through the near park.

One of those runs had eventually resulted in a third option to prevent his mind from heading into dangerous territories. The day in question hadn’t exactly been a perfect one for enjoyable hours spent at a park. Thick, grey clouds, heavy with rain, had darkened the sky and hidden the sun. First raindrops threatened to fall every moment. A cool breeze was blowing, causing the leaves of old, mighty trees to whisper.

To sum it up, the day was perfect for Agron, because chances to meet others were nicely low. He jogged his way along the wavy paths, focused on his surroundings in attempt to keep thoughts from rising. Cool air felt almost soothing on heating skin. The air smelled fresh, with the unmistakable scent of rain.

He continued his run until he arrived at the small lake, located in the park’s center. With a sigh, he sank onto one of the benches, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of those voices, all too familiar, reminding him over and over again that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to flee. The past would always find a way to catch up.

His thoughts drifted off, despite his best intentions. He knew: it was only a question of time until the really dark thoughts would rise, would keep his mind trapped in a living nightmare from which he would rarely be able to awaken.

Agron couldn’t tell for how long he had sat at the lake, staring ahead with blank expression. It was the presence of another person that eventually drew him back to the present. Turning to his side, he found himself facing a small boy, looking up at him with huge, curious eyes. Small hands were clutching a piece of bread.

“Do you want to feed the duckies as well?” the child asked then, tilting his head to the side. Black hair framed his little face, making his brown eyes appear even bigger.

“Um...what?” Confused as he tried to take a hold of the situation, some familiar thoughts still lingering in the back of his mind, he stared back at the boy.

“Kalib, come on, we don’t wanna disturb,” another voice said. Only now, Agron spotted its owner, sitting on the bench next to his. The man met his eyes briefly, giving an apologetic smile. Despite himself, Agron managed to offer a smile of his own, albeit a weak on. How could he not, he thought. Even on the first look, he had to admit the man wasn’t just handsome, but simply beautiful. Long, black hair and brown eyes matched those of the little boy. One couldn’t not smile back at such a man.

“I’m not disturbing,” the boy stated simply.

The man sighed, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Agron wondered how often he had found himself in a similar situation before. “Kalib…”

“It’s okay,” he said. “He’s not disturbing.” Just distracting maybe, his mind added, and that was welcome.

During the following hours, Agron learnt that Kalib, five years old, called the man ‘Papa’, although Nasir, as he was named, was just his uncle. He found out that his older brother had died when the child had still been a baby. Nasir had taken him in, determined to raise Kalib as a single father, even though he was struggling with handling multiple jobs and a young boy.

The story impressed Agron, and despite himself, he told the man that he once had a brother as well. Time passed without notice. Only when Kalib fell asleep in Nasir’s lap, forgetting about his beloved duckies that demanded no bread anymore either, they decided to leave.

Two months had passed since that day at the park, and Agron had come to the lake every day. He didn’t know what exactly had happened, but somehow, Nasir and Kalib provided something he needed. The boy made him smile with his carefree attitude and constant smile, while Nasir made him talk, and feel things he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

And with every passing day, he got used to them a little more. They weren’t just plain chances of distraction anymore. He liked to be around those two, was even looking forward to those afternoons when he would head to the park, seemingly for a run. His friends watched in utter disbelief how he left work in time again, rather than spending unnecessary extra hours at the construction area.

Clouds and increasing wind promised upcoming rain as Agron changed into more comfortable clothes for his run. His mood couldn’t be worsened by that: a fact that still managed to catch him by surprise. It was also a realisation that came with guilt. Thankfully, he didn’t have much time for delving deeper into it.

The moment his phone started to ring, a rush of discomfort filled him. Something in the back of his mind knew exactly who would greet him at the other end of the phone, and what said person would most likely want.

“Nasir,” he said, trying to keep his voice as light and even as possible.

“Hey,” the other man greeted him. “Listen...I think going to the park isn’t a good idea. Kalib’s not so well.”

“Oh, I see,” was all Agron managed to say. Nasir’s words were exactly what he had expected. Anxiety filled his chest at the prospect of being trapped at home: going to the park alone wouldn’t ease his rising thoughts either, no matter how fast he would run. Mentally, he cursed himself. What had he done to himself with turning his focus onto two other people like that? “Well, then…”

“I wanted to suggest something else though,” Nasir interrupted. “If you like...maybe you could come around, pay us a visit. Kalib will hopefully stop pouting then, and...well, I’m a good coffee maker.”

Once more, Agron cursed himself, this time because Nasir’s suggestion caused entirely contrary feelings. He was excited, in a way that felt almost inappropriate. For a moment, he wanted to decline the offer, simply to get rid of this excitement, but the idea of being alone seemed worse.

“Sounds good,” he said.

“Great.” Nasir sounded almost as excited as Agron felt. “See you in a bit.”

And so, Agron visited the man and the boy at their apartment for the first time. The urge to turn around and leave again grew almost unbearable as he stood outside the front door, hand lifted to ring the doorbell. He wasn’t made for things like this, even less since Duro’s death. Rage and despair were familiar to him. He could let go of both when he was at the park, with neutral surroundings.

Same couldn’t be said about an apartment though. This place was home to Nasir and Kalib, and he couldn’t help the feeling that he was about to invade their privacy. What if he couldn’t contain the darkness that would keep reappearing? Was if he spoiled the safety of a little family’s home with those destructive thoughts that wouldn’t leave him alone?

He almost jumped as the door before him was opened then. Nasir greeted him with an amused smirk. “Were you gonna stay out here all day, or did you intend to knock sooner or later?”

Agron offered a playful glare, dearly hoping it would overplay what he was really thinking. Still hesitantly, he followed the man inside.

“It’s not exactly the biggest place, but I can’t afford anything else.” Nasir looked almost shy as he shrugged. “It’s okay for us though.”

“I think it’s great,” Agron said honestly. Indeed, the apartment wasn’t big, but Nasir had obviously tried to make it as nice and comfortable as possible, given what he had. One major detail was missing though. “Where’s Kalib?”

“Sleeping.” Nasir playfully rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Probably a cold. He can’t decide between pretending he’s going to die every second and tearing down the house while playing.”

Agron nodded with the hint of a smile. “Hopefully, he’s gonna get better soon.” His smile disappeared again as former insecurities pushed their way into his mind. As he caught Nasir’s questioning look, he added, “Are you sure about this?”

“About what?”

Agron shrugged, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. “Well, letting me in and stuff.”

Nasir chuckled. “Oh, I don’t think you’re gonna murder us.” As Agron’s face stayed blank, his eyes widened in disbelief. “Shit, you’re serious. Why’d you ask such a question?”

At this point, Agron wished he could simply disappear. “‘Cause I’m not exactly someone I’d like to have around my kids.”

“Oh yeah?” Nasir shook his head at him. “Care to explain?”

“What’s there to explain?” Agron asked back, fighting with rising despair. He shouldn’t have come over. The choice had been foolish. “Look at me. I’m trying everything not to be alone with my thoughts. I can only sleep with meds. What’s going on in my mind...no one wants to deal with all the destructive shit. If you knew…”

“I think I’m quite aware of what’s going on inside that head of yours,” Nasir interrupted, still with a calm, collected voice.

“Well, is that a surprise?” Agron snapped. “You lost a brother as well. But what did you do? You kept on fighting. You’re raising his kid. Unlike me, who…”

“Who’s dealing with a whole different situation,” Nasir interrupted again. “I went to a therapist for two years to deal with this, you forgot about that? Apart from that, I still have my parents, and my friends.”

“So do I.”

“So what?” Nasir groaned. “Don’t compare yourself to me, okay? I didn’t grow up in an orphanage and ran away with my little brother to protect him because of how bad things were. I didn’t have to raise him. I didn’t feel responsible for his life, for every of his steps. Most of that darkness within you is caused by your belief that you failed. You’re blaming yourself for what happened to Duro.”

Confronted so directly with the truth, Agron gritted his teeth. “It was my job to protect him.”

“Says who?” Nasir sighed, shaking his head once more. “Agron, he was no kid anymore. He was an adult when he died. Nothing of what happened to him was your fault. But it is one of the big reasons why you can’t let go. That, and the fact that you weren’t apart for a day for most of your life. So stop comparing yourself to me, and stop behaving like you’re some kind of monster to better avoid.” 

He ran his hands through his loose hair, for a moment distracting Agron from their discussion. Said moment didn’t last long as Nasir continued, “Hell, don’t act like I’m doing this ‘cause I’m pitying you. So you can come around and I’m gonna save the poor man with the broken soul? Yeah, I am gonna listen, I’m gonna do whatever I can to offer comfort. But...do you even know how grateful I am that for once, there is a person who isn’t either a parent of mine or a five year old? Can you imagine how good it feels to talk to another adult, about adult things?”

“Wow.” Agron couldn’t help but stare in surprise. “Who’d have thought anyone would ever actually enjoy chatting with me.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Bad, bad monster you are.”

“Well, what do you expect?” Agron shot back, features tightening again. “There are moments when...when I’d just like to punch holes in the wall. When I wanna get drunk so much that I don’t even remember my own name. On some days...I can barely leave my bed. How can I possibly be a good company?”

“Says one depressed to the other,” Nasir stated. “Been there, done that. I seeked help though. You’re still punishing yourself with all this darkness.” He stepped closer, eyes focused on the man before him, with a determination in them that made Agron speechless.

“I’m parent of a five year old,” Nasir hissed. “If there’s something I know, then it’s how to deal with a temper tantrum. Do I mind breakdowns? No. I know what they’re like. But do I mind grown ups acting like stubborn kids? Hell yeah. So it’s up to you. Either you act like an adult and accept a helping hand, or you’re gonna get your ass kicked.”

At this point, their faces were only a breath apart. A storm of emotions was roaring deep within Agron, but even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to back off. “Is that a promise?” he asked then, a wicked smirk tearing at the corners of his mouth.

Nasir grinned. “You bet.” He made a step backwards. “Now...you wanna have some coffee? Maybe cookies, too? Sorry, but that’s the stuff you got at home with a kid around.”

“Cookies for the stubborn manchild sound good to me,” Agron said.

Nasir laughed. “See? You’re learning fast.”

“You flatter me.”

Another laughter was his response before Nasir blew a kiss in his direction and stalked off into the direction of his kitchen. Agron stared after him, shaking his head in disbelief. He still wondered what he had gotten himself into. But by now, he didn’t regret his choices anymore.


	3. A kiss in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: A kiss in the rain  
> Summary: They had never felt so alive, so free.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,292  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Falling rain was a common sight upon the lands of Germania, East of the Rhine. Like a silver curtain, it caressed the green, hilly landscape. Trees swayed in growing storms, howling around the house like a pack of hungry wolves. Raindrops drummed against the roof in a steady, soothing rhythm.

Nasir knew Agron would have followed him to every favoured destiny, had he harboured any such desires. Syria had been an option, maybe Greece, or a country beyond the great sea. Eventually, they had settled for Agron’s homelands though. Having no memories of Syria, Nasir felt no wish to return. Agron, though, was still tied to Germania.

Cool rain upon his bare skin caused Nasir to shiver, yet a smile, brighter than sun itself, was spreading across his face as he left the small cottage behind. Heavy clouds covered the sky, a thick layer of fog lay upon the hills like a soft, comforting blanket.

Nasir took a deep breath, smelling the scent of earth, wet grass and animals, safely sheltered inside the barn. Once unfamiliar lands had become home during the past couple of moons. This little piece of a world so huge and dangerous was theirs.

The knowledge never failed to bring a strong warmth with it, spreading into every inch of his body. Much had changed since the fateful day as Spartacus and his men had liberated him, had given him the never expected, never demanded yet secretly desired chance of freedom. Former body slave had turned into skilled warrior. Scars upon once smooth skin told long stories of rough battles: some of them glorious, some not.

Out here, in the lands East of the Rhine, all those stories seemed to lie far in the past. Nasir had worried when he had shared his dearest wish with Agron: to leave blood and pain behind, to start a new life in freedom, far out of the reach of Rome’s brutal hands. The former gladiator had been convinced by own words, believing that life upon battlefields was all he knew.

But for once, Nasir hadn’t given in. They had stood by Spartacus’s side during his final battle against Crassus, had buried the rebel leader and wished him goodbye. Never again would he allow his beloved to walk into hopeless wars that would only result in more pain, more blood, and probably yet another separation. They had fought their fights. Well deserved peace should lie ahead now.

And Agron had followed. Now, moons later, the sting of concern in regards of the awaiting future was no longer felt. Nasir knew: nothing and no one would ever dare to step between them and what was finally theirs.

Nasir’s smile widened as he closed his eyes. Laughter escaped his lips as he gave in to the sensation of rain caressing scarred skin like millions of gentle touches. Long, raven hair was soaking wet, so was his subligaria. Wind made him shiver once more, but he didn’t mind.

Never before, he had felt so alive. So free. Even the ecstasy of winning a battle, bathed in blood of enemies, couldn’t compete with such an experience.

This small piece of the world was theirs. Home. A place where he didn’t have to worry for the love of his life no longer. Every morning, warmth of the rising sun would kiss him awake to the sight of his man, asleep by his side. Every night, they would return to bed together, arms wrapped around each other, hungry lips exchanging passionate kisses.

Peace and freedom. They were living the life Spartacus had always wanted them to.

He didn’t notice Agron’s presence until his lover stood right behind him. Nasir’s smile softened as two hands came to rest upon his hips. He didn’t the slight increase of strength he could feel in his touch. Turning around, he gazed up into green eyes, seemingly glowing in the otherwise pale, greyish light of a rainy afternoon.

“Joy of falling rain remains mystery to me,” the taller man said with an affectionate smile.

Nasir laughed. “Rain is not the course of joy within heart.” Leaning further into the gentle grip on his hips, he added, “Life by beloved’s side is only source of such happiness.”

He intended to add more, but words failed him as he lost himself in the intensity of the shared gaze. Seemingly an eternity ago, he had longed for a moment like this, never daring to believe that such a chance truly existed. Now there he stood, in the arms of the love of his life, far away from harm and broken dreams.

“The gods must truly favour us,” he whispered, “for blessing us with such luck.”

Agron didn’t answer. His eyes stayed locked with Nasir’s for the split of another moment before he leaned in. Their lips met in the whisper of a kiss, just brushing against each other in loving nature. 

As always, teasing and exploring wouldn’t be enough though. Kisses deepened, turned more hungry, more demanding. Hands started to wander, smoothly sliding across rain-wet skin. Muscular bodies pressed up against each other in search of more closeness, more intimacy. Rain continued to pour down but was long forgotten as the couple tightly held on to each other, cherishing what had been gifted to them.

Blindly, only led by instinct, they made their way back into the safety of their house, up squealing stairs, into the familiarity of their sacred bedroom. Warm, soft sheets welcomed them home. Soon, wet skin was dry again, heating up beneath well-placed touches and exploring kisses.

Awareness of the world outside, along with all the dangers and old memories it held, slipped them as other matters required attention. A mix of seething desire and soothing love that was so unique and so much part of their liaison took control over willing bodies, soon demanding release. Soft sighs and lustful moans filled the room, no longer muffled by attempts at hiding their actions from unwanted listeners. No longer would privacy be longed for so badly but stay denied, no longer would time for much needed intimacy be lacking. This world was theirs, and theirs alone.

Hours or entire days might have passed as the couple lay sprawled upon soft sheets, damp with rain and sweat. For a long time, all that filled the warm room was the sound of heavy breathing as they continued to hold on to the other, calming their beloved and themselves down from the heights of satisfaction, experienced together.

His eyes stayed locked with Nasir’s as Agron reached out, gently brushing wet curls of dark hair out of his lover’s heated face. He could stare into those warm, brown pools forever, cherishing the joy and love he could see deep within them. No longer was his little man a furious slave, but a well-trained warrior who had chosen peaceful life far away from old enemies, by the side of the one he loved more than the world itself.

“Words hold much truth,” he spoke after a while. “Gods truly favour us.”

Nasir smiled, so openly and full of joy. “May I assume wish to return to fields of battle and belief that former gladiator is only worthy man as long as holding sword in hands no longer poison mind?”

Agron returned his smile as he answered, “Debts have been paid.”

The following kiss was filled with familiar passion and sweetness, yet there was more to it: a promise from both sides that they had found whatever had been desired for so long, but hopelessly ignored. The simple pleasure of love provided a safety neither of them had known before, and Agron and Nasir were determined as ever to cherish the greatest gift life had ever offered to them.


	4. Furious Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Furious Kiss  
> Summary: Nasir and Agron can relate to each other’s feelings better than expected.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,479  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He was woken by the early morning sun, kissing his face. The soft rushing of the near sea found its way to his ear. Cool wind caressed the landscape, causing him to slide further under the blankets, seeking warmth. He shivered as rough fabric brushed against exposed skin, painting a knowing smirk on his face. Images of the previous night pushed their way into his still sleepy mind.

Only stars and the moon above had witnessed how two lovers had given in to longing for intimacy that was only shared with people close to one’s heart. Skilled fingers had explored heated, smooth skin, just to claw at the lover’s arms back, hair and ass a moment later, in need for something to hold onto as passion took over.

Warm lips had placed trails of whispered kisses along secret paths, teasing sensitive spots and private body parts, until crashing together in hungry bites, marking the other, claiming them as their own.

Skin had brushed against skin, bodies had rocked against each other in a steadily increasing pace, seeking the release both men had been desiring so badly. Parted lips released sighs and moans of utter pleasure, until lovers’ names were screamed into silent night as both reached the highest form of satisfaction together.

With a growing smile, Nasir reached out, sliding a hand towards the other half of the makeshift bed. Frowning in confusion, he opened his eyes at the unfamiliar feeling of empty sheets beneath his fingertips. Cool sheets, having been abandoned a while ago.

His heart thundered hard in his chest as he shot up into a sitting position. Widened eyes scanned the camp area, created for themselves the past evening. They had seeked shelter near a beach, safely hidden from others view. The fireplace was filled with nothing but cold, burnt branches. Everything appeared the way it was supposed to upon sunrise, with one exception.

“Agron?” he shouted, freeing himself of the formerly welcome blanket. Redressing in a rush, Nasir got up. Panic was forming in the depth of his chest, causing his breathing to speed up. Adrenaline was pumped into tired muscles. “Agron!”

For as long as he could remember, Nasir had been a rational man, favouring realistic thoughts to those borne from rough emotions. Such a clear mind had allow him to survive as a body slave. Meanwhile, gladiators had to respond to situations as they came, bold and with full force. Agron was one example for a man who was driven by emotions and instincts.

Agron, the man who had now disappeared, and for once, Nasir found himself incapable of forming rational thoughts to come up with decent explanations.

“Agron!” he exclaimed once more. Eyes darted along the beach, over bushes and trees as he wondered where to head first. He reached for his spear as a near bush parted.

“Shouting will alert potential enemies,” Agron said, giving him an odd look.

At a loss of words, Nasir stared back at him, eyes wide, lips parted, releasing heaving breaths in sharp spurts. Still trapped in the tight, cold grasp of slowly fading panic, he tried to take a hold of the situation. There he stood, the former gladiator, arm full of cut branches, most definitely needed to restart the fire.

It was the forceful mix of relief and fury that eventually set him free. “Where have you been?” Nasir growled, with long steps closing the distance between himself and his man.

“Branches in arms should answer question,” Agron teased. As Nasir’s face stayed disturbed by a frown, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What troubles mind?”

“What troubles mind?” Nasir spat, eyes sparkling with rage. He refused to listen to the small voice in the back of his mind, reminding him that it wasn’t his lover to whom his anger was directed. “Mind was pulled from slumber by greetings of early morning, but how was other half of bedroll found? Abandoned and cold!” His voice wasn’t more than a furious hiss as he added, “You left without notice!”

Agron didn’t find words to respond right away. Dropping the branches, he returned his lover’s heated stare with increasing confusion. “Apologies,” he said, shaking his head. “You stand in raging anger: a sight unfamiliar to my eyes. Disappearance for search of wood sparked such reaction?”

He sounded doubtful, as if finding himself facing a man he didn’t know. Nasir’s frustration was only increased by that. His heart was still hammering hard in his chest, and had been joined by a thick lump in his throat. In shock, he noticed the first hints of tears that started to rise in his eyes.

No, such display of emotions was indeed rare when it came to the Syrian. Once, he had lost control over himself. He felt like hit by a hard punch to the guts as he realised what kind of moment that had been, and what had caused it.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him, and he couldn’t have cared less as Nasir grabbed the back of Agron’s neck with a firm grip and pulled him into a furious kiss. He could feel the still present surprise in the way Agron tensed at first. Strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame then, holding him close as his lover returned his feverish kiss. 

They stood like this for a while, clinging to each other, and even if Nasir had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to let go. He needed to touch, needed to feel, needed the reassurance that yes, there he was. Right in front of him. In his arms. Nowhere else.

“Apologies,” Nasir whispered eventually, pulling back just enough to allow them to catch their breaths. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, increased by tears that still threatened to rise. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, but couldn’t get rid of it. The Syrian tried to pull away as his chin was lifted, but Agron didn’t let him.

“What caused such reaction?” the German’s voice whispered soothingly.

Nasir shrugged helplessly. “I…” He took a deep breath, releasing it with an equally deep sigh. “Fear took hold of heart as eyes wouldn’t find you anywhere near.” He shook his head. “I’ve believed having lost beloved once. Heart was shattered into pieces then, and reaction reminds me of its still fragile state.”

His gaze met the one of the man in front of him. Nasir spotted the familiar sight of guilt in his lover’s eyes, caused by reminder of a past decision, almost having resulted in separation. The gods had brought them back together then, had gifted them a second chance.

“Apologies,” Agron said once again, hand coming up to Nasir’s face, cupping his cheek. “I wasn’t of knowledge that pain still had such firm grip upon your heart.” Leaning in, he captured the shorter man’s lips in a sweeter, loving kiss. “But war is over. No longer are enemies waiting around corners. We’re free men.”

“We are,” Nasir agreed. “But how am I to trust in peace if beloved still sees self as born warrior? What if other men but Roman shit spark rage, engage you in fight? What if…”

His voice trailed off. Shaking his head once more, Nasir stared ahead blankly. He was shocked by his strong reaction, and by the feelings that had caused it, having been entirely unaware of them so far. Agron was back by his side, and determined to stay. He hadn’t ask him to stay behind again, hadn’t even done so during the rebels’ final battle against Crassus. Yet, relief would easily be replaced by cold fear the moment his man disappeared from sight.

Agron’s lips against his eventually brought him back to the present. He met a warm gaze, resting upon his face as the other man said, “Strike fear from mind, love, for you shall never be worried that useless fights will attract attention. Unless to your defense, no weapon will be lifted towards another.” He gazed at the hand that was still cupping the Syrian’s cheek. “Hands will show gratitude.”

“So will I,” Nasir replied softly. He sighed in relief at the realisation that the lump and rising tears had finally eased again. Once more, he leaned in for a kiss, allowing himself a moment to get lost in the sensation before he pulled back and added, “Mind can relate to your fear of loss now, and to uncontrolled reactions caused by it.”

“As I understand wish to see beloved trusting and reassured,” Agron ran a hand through messy, black hair, offering a warm smile. “Shall fire be lit again with newly found wood?”

Smiling as well, Nasir nodded, following Agron to the near fireplace. His cheeks remained flushed, but no longer was he embarrassed. Instead he knew they had made yet another step towards understanding the other: a cherished knowledge indeed.


	5. Playing Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Playing Truth or Dare  
> Summary: Agron and Nasir’s friends have their very own way of playing games.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,253  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Agron would never get tired of wondering why loved ones loved to use every chance to embarrass him and themselves. Of course, as much as he liked to complain, he would never trade them for anything. 

Duro, Donar, Saxa, Lugo, Nemetes. They all knew how to drive him crazy, in their very own ways, but Agron also was aware of the fact that if he ever needed them, they would be right by his side. Always.

Unfortunately, his ‘brothers’ (including Saxa, who called herself that, even though Duro was his only real one), had a bad habit he hadn’t learnt to deal with yet: they wouldn’t hesitate to drag everyone else he met right into their crazy midst.

Agron had tried to warn Nasir the day the young man had decided to move in with him. Both had met at campus: the former had been looking for a roommate who wasn’t going to tear down his apartment, located at the Eastern side of the Rhine, while the latter needed a place to call home. Coming to an agreement had been almost hilariously easy.

How could it not, with the only sane person Agron had met in years? Nasir, two years younger than him, was the definition of a perfect roommate. Born in Syria, he had grown up while travelling around the world thanks to his father’s job. Eventually, Nasir had picked Germany as his future home and had signed up at Bonn’s university.

Little did the young man know what he had gotten himself into.

And apparently, Agron hadn’t either. In need of someone who’d pay half of his rent, he had immediately agreed, without second thoughts, without risking a closer look. Now, weeks later, keeping his eyes off the handsome man had turned into a challenge of its own. It wasn’t really his fault, Agron thought whenever he caught himself staring a little too long. Dark brown eyes, long, black hair, lean body, pint-sized...how could he possibly resist such walking, talking temptation?

The only thing that made it worse was the fact that Nasir trusted him blindly. He wouldn’t mind walking around the apartment almost naked, only short pants covering the most intimate parts. He wouldn’t hesitate to sit closer than necessary on the living room couch while they played video games or watched whatever shit aired on TV. More than once, Agron had to force disgusting thoughts into his mind to keep his hands to himself rather than exploring smooth skin.

Sometimes, he almost believed Nasir teased him on purpose.

Taking a deep breath, Agron forced himself to stay focused. The definition of sin itself was currently sitting by his side, amused grin plastered across his face. The brother of doom had come over to their place for some chatting, some beers and games. He didn’t remember who had come up with the glorious idea of playing ‘Truth or Dare without truth because everyone lies anyway’. The Syrian didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he even seemed to enjoy the company of those crazies, who tried their best at using English, as Nasir was still adjusting to their native tongue.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Nemetes growled at Duro, who was currently doubling over with laughter. “I’m not gonna fucking arm wrestle with Saxa!”

“Why?” The woman grinned dangerously. “You’re scared to lose? Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein verdammtes Baby bist.”

“Do it!” Lugo cheered, spilling half of his beer across his shirt. Closing his eyes, Agron sighed and shook his head.

“See?” he said to Nasir. “That’s why I don’t wanna invite them all over at once.”

Nasir grinned back at him. “I still don’t get your problem. It’s fun.”

Nemetes didn’t seem to agree. Theatrically, he rolled his eyes as he offered his hand to Saxa. The woman bared her teeth like a lioness as she closed slender yet strong fingers around the man’s fist.

“Ready?” Duro asked. “Begin!”

Nemetes had no chance. The moment he tried to put pressure on Saxa’s hand, she had already flipped his over, roaring with joy at her easy win.

“Was hab’ ich gesagt, huh?” she yelled. “Was hab’ ich gesagt?! Du bist und bleibst ein Baby!”

Nemetes’s face had turned into a dark shade of red at this point. Ignoring the laughter, he straightened himself. “Whatever,” he stated. “My turn, right?” His gaze shifted to Agron, sitting by his side. “And I already know what I want you to do.”

“Don’t unleash your frustration on me,” Agron warned him.

Nemetes snorted. “You think I’m that mean? Nah.” He took a large gulp of his beer before he added, “I want you to kiss.” A mean smirk lit his face. “You’re gonna kiss Nasir.”

At this point, it cost Agron a lot not to strike out and punch the man right between the eyes. He prayed to the gods that he wouldn’t blush, or give away his real thoughts in any other way. Kissing Nasir. Was the man insane? In seek of help, Agron’s eyes darted to Donar: best friend and only other person who had the ability to form a sane thought at times. But all he received in response was a grin and a wink. His eyes narrowed in a frustrated glare. He wouldn’t even put it past those idiots to have planned this all along.

“Seriously, man?” He shook his head in disbelief. “How old are you again?”

“Hey, it’s just a game, isn’t it?” Nemetes asked, mean smirk growing into a full grin. “You’re gonna kiss. One minute. With tongue.”

Collective cheering, coming from the others, drew another sigh from him. He knew: there was no way out. With a frown, he turned to face Nasir. To his surprise, the younger man didn’t seem to be bothered by Nemetes’s request though. With amusement sparkling in his dark eyes, he smirked up at him.

“Komm schon!” Saxa exclaimed. “Küss ihn, du Feigling!”

“Sorry, man,” Agron apologised with a man. He didn’t bother to analyse why his words caused Nasir’s smirk to widen even more. Gently, he cupped the other man’s cheek before he leaned in. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips brushed against each other in a first sweet contact.

And then, he was lost. Suddenly, he cared no longer for his cheering friends. Forgotten were frustration and embarrassment. All that mattered was the way Nasir tasted, the way their lips worked together so perfectly as if they were an old married couple. One of his hands slid in the man’s thick hair, holding him close. He shivered as Nasir grabbed the back of his neck, drawing him even closer as he deepened the kiss. His entire body reacted to the sensation. He wanted more. More. So much more. Now.

“Hey guys!” Duro’s amused voice forced its way into his mind then, joined by Lugo’s roaring laughter. “Nemetes was talking of a minute, not an hour.”

The two men pulled back with a start, only for a second locking eyes before they turned back to the rest of the group. Agron was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one with flushed cheeks. Still, he needed another moment before he could come up with a request for Nasir, mind still trapped in the deliciousness of a hilariously perfect kiss. And as their eyes met again, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, the other man’s hint of a smirk was supposed to tell him that a sequel was demanded. He would definitely consider it.


	6. Good Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Good Morning Kiss  
> Summary: Agron and Nasir’s friends have their very own way of playing games.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,018  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The rebel camp lay quiet in the early hours of what promised to be a sunny morning. When Nasir awoke from a deep, restful slumber, he was sure even Spartacus hadn’t risen yet. Then again, one never knew with the rebel leader. Rage and lust for revenge were strong emotions. So was love.

Stretching like a cat, Nasir smiled at the way his muscles responded, the rough sheets brushed against exposed skin. Even more enjoyable was the warmth that was radiating from the familiar body by his side.

His smile grew into a wicked, little smirk as his eyes fluttered open. Rolling over, he found himself facing a still sleeping Agron, sprawled on his back, arms flung far across their bed, only partly covered by their shared blankets.

Nasir’s smile softened mildly as he allowed his eyes a moment to linger. The man was a vision. No one could blame him for stopping and staring, taking in every delicious inch of his beautiful lover.

The effect would always be the same. The Syrian’s smile turned hungry, all too familiar heat starting to boil in the pit of his stomach. Of course he could try and be patient, could allow his lover to gain much needed and well deserved rest.

But his needs won over. They always did. He inched closer, subconsciously licking his lips. Agron looked so relaxed, so innocent in his sleep, like a young boy. Only scars, scattered across light skin, proved him to be the Roman-slaying former gladiator. It was an irresistible sight.

Leaning in further, he listened to the sound of soft breathing for a moment. His eyes travelled to the soft stubbles, covering the man’s jawline. His smirk turned dirty as he remembered all those times the rough hair had rubbed against his sensitive skin. Ever so slightly, he brushed his index finger over it. He suppressed a chuckle as Agron tensed at the gentle contact, frowning in response.

His fingers moved to his man’s forehead next, with whispers of touches evening out the lines that had formed there. Nasir caressed his lover’s eyebrows before he allowed his fingers to travel further south again. He bit his bottom lip as he gave in to the urge and gently touched the man’s long eyelashes, much darker than his brown hair.

By now, no doubt was left that the German was no longer asleep. Most likely, the very first touch had already awoken him. Nasir’s smile softened once again. The fact that Agron, trained to strike out and ask questions later, hadn’t done more than offering a frown was an unmistakable proof for his trust. Same counted for his carefree way of sleeping. Agron knew his lover was right by his side, that caution even in his sleep was unnecessary.

The change of behaviour was also a proof for the change of their relationship. Only a couple of moons ago, Agron would have kept his arms wrapped around his little man, responding to every sound that could mean a potential threat. He had seemed even less relaxed with his lover in his bed, always ready to protect him.

Obviously they had reached a new level of equality. Agron knew Nasir was perfectly capable of defending himself, and even had come to trust in him enough to believe he was safe as well: a knowledge that warmed the Syrian’s heart more than any vocal declaration of love could have.

His fingers wandered to his lover’s lips then. Ever so gently, he brushed his thumb across the German’s lips. Mentally, he applauded the man for his self control: something Agron lacked when it came to keeping his temper at a decent level.

At this point, Nasir could relate. His own impatience was reaching an unbearable level. Loving fingers were replaced by hungry lips, brushing over his lover’s mouth ever so gently. The tip of his tongue darted out, exploring the soft flesh, nibbling on the corners. He continued his teasing ministration until Agron gave in with a growl.

“Stubborn man knows how to play dirty,” he complained, opening his eyes just enough to gaze up at his grinning lover.

“Morning kiss as reason to awaken from slumber appeared as favourable idea,” Nasir whispered back with a wink.

Agron didn’t bother to offer a vocal answer. Instead, his hands moved up to cup Nasir’s cheeks. His smirk was removed by another kiss, far more intense, sparking arousal rather than sating it.

“Sunny morning promises perfect day for sparring,” Nasir said as they parted briefly.

Agron cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement. “Skills have developed impressively. Even former gladiators fear little man’s strength by now.”

Nasir glared playfully. “Yet lover still stands stupid enough to call me that.” He stole another kiss from his man. His face turned more serious again as he added, “Do skills upon battlefield really impress?”

He shivered as two hands came to rest upon his hips, drawing him closer. “Words have been spoken with sincerity,” Agron assured him. “Former body slave has become fearless, talented warrior. Pride rises whenever lover’s skills are acknowledged.”

Nasir couldn’t resist a happy smile, feeling how his cheeks reddened. “Gratitude belongs to patient trainer.”

Surprised laughter escaped the German. “Patience will not be found among my strength.”

“You are patient with me.” Allowing himself a moment to study the man beneath him, he felt another rush of warmth. By now, he knew how to name it.

Love. What a beautiful experience, albeit a new one.

“Apologies,” Agron said then. The glint in his eyes gave away his intentions before words had been spoken. “Belief in ability to be patient is well received, but…”

He winked and grinned before he pulled the Syrian into another, much hungrier kiss. He gave in more than willingly, allowing his man to flip them over. Outside their tent, the camp slowly awoke to bright sunshine and another dutiful day. Inside, neither Agron nor Nasir paid attention to their fellow rebels. At this particular moment, nothing mattered more than the sweetness of a passionate good morning kiss, leading up to even more favoured activities.


	7. Bedtime Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Bedtime Kiss  
> Summary: The past is the past. What they have is stronger than ever.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,114  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He stood and watched from the distance as the camp slowly settled down for the night. They had been walking for the entire day, with barely any rests in between, ever since the sun had appeared at the far horizon. They had been determined to get as much distance between themselves and the Romans as even possible. After all, enough time had been wasted with suffering upon their brutal hands.

Suffering was over now. The hint of a smile lit Nasir’s face as he tightened his grip around his spear. If they were lucky, he would only need it for hunting game in the future. If he had to fight again though, to protect the vulnerable peace that had fallen upon the survivors that had made it so far, he would happily do it.

All the more to protect his beloved. Even from the distance, the Syrian could see that Agron was tired. In fact, he was surprised the taller man was still capable of keeping himself upright and walking. He hadn’t allowed his body the much needed rest after being tortured and crucified. Rough battle had lain before them: the hardest of them all.

And yet, they were still of this world. A strange rush of emotions filled Nasir’s chest at the thought, making him feel oddly giddy. Was it truly possible? Or was he just dreaming? The aching in his sore muscles was answer enough for that. Yes, this was real. Not a dream. They had made it. 

The both of them. Taking a deep breath, Nasir allowed the peace and relief linger, to spread into every inch of his exhausted body. What he treasured most had been returned to his arms, and he would tear down the world itself if it was needed to keep it that way.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as his eyes followed his man. Agreeing to march into battle by each other’s side had been a risk, but now, Nasir was glad he had taken it. He knew the ability to participate, to fight by Spartacus’s side had restored at least parts of Agron’s belief in himself. He would rely on help, on being treated by loving hands thanks to his injuries, but maybe the experience upon battlefield would make him feel less of a weak, useless man.

Far from useless, Nasir thought, his chest aching at the thought. To him, Agron was and always would be the strong, fascinating man he had fallen in love with. Holding sword and shield had little to do with that. But he knew convincing the man himself of his value was a different story.

He stood and watched until Agron eventually gave in to his body’s craving and headed for their shared tent. Their tent. It was all theirs again. No longer one and one, separated by misunderstandings, selflessness and pride, but united by the strength of love.

Nasir followed him. He found his beloved lying upon their bedroll, eyes closed, as if having lain down for just a brief rest. Bruises and cuts were clearly visible like that. Yet the aching pain didn’t return. Both of them had been harmed, but what mattered was being by each other’s side. A strong sense of protectiveness filled him as he stepped closer. 

For so long, Agron had tried to take care of him, even though he had learnt early to defend himself. Now, for once, roles seemed to have reversed, and he was eagerly embracing the change. He would do whatever he could to protect what he loved most in the world.

Nasir knew Agron was aware of his presence, but stayed in place with his eyes closed. The Syrian sank down onto the soft sheets and blankets as well, allowing himself another moment to study his beloved before he lay down as well. An arm immediately wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer.

“How badly this has been missed,” Nasir couldn’t help but whisper. He adjusted his position until he could face his lover, finding him gazing right back. Various emotions were visible in those green eyes. He was still troubled, overwhelmed. But he wouldn’t have to deal with that on his own.

“Freedom has finally been granted to us,” Nasir added. Reaching out, he brushed gentle fingertips over the fading bruises on his man’s face. Agron kept his gaze focused on him. Quiet and motionless. It was a new side to him: one Nasir had never seen before. Experiences in the claws of Roman shit had broken him. Picking up the pieces and putting them back together would require a lot of time and patience.

“Please,” he found himself saying then, lump forming in his throat. “Allow me to shoulder weight. For once.”

Finally, Agron responded. He broke eye contact for a moment before he spoke, “Does past lie behind us now?”

One simple question, saying so much. Nasir could see its true meaning in his beloved’s eyes. He knew Agron was struggling with guilt after having turned his back on his little man, after questioning his loyalty and feelings despite Nasir’s attempts at reassuring him that there was only one who owned his heart. The Syrian himself still felt responsible for the German’s choice to leave in some ways, wondering if he could have done more, if he had been reassuring enough.

“Gods reunited us,” he answered, hoping he would manage to bring across how much he believed in his own words. “No longer should troubling thoughts from the past cause aching hearts.” He paused. “I stand convinced love has never been stronger, misunderstandings have been cleared and doubts erased from mind.”

Agron nodded slowly. “Belief is shared,” he said quietly.

Three little words. They were all Nasir had wanted to hear. The past and all conflicts lay behind them. So did battles, blood-shedding and fears. In his own, subtle way, Agron was willing to accept the offered helping hand.

“I would like to see you sleep now,” Nasir said then, leaning in a little further. “Body deserves rest.” His hand cupped the German’s cheek, his thumb brushed over cut lips. He would nurse his beloved back to old form, as good as possible. There was no doubt about that.

“Will beloved stay by side?” Agron wanted to know.

Nasir offered a warm smile. “Forever.”

With those words, he leaned in, placing a loving bedtime kiss to his man’s cheek before their lips met. It was a sweet, sensual contact, and exactly what both, Agron and Nasir, needed. Freedom had been granted to them, and same counted for love. No more words had to be spoken to explain the bond that united them, stronger than ever.


	8. Secret Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Secret Kiss  
> Summary: The guidelines want to keep them apart. But desire is stronger.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,117  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The other players had left minutes ago. Nasir hadn’t missed the knowing glance Gannicus had thrown into his direction, giving him a crooked smile. Fortunately, the others hadn’t seen his reddening cheeks, or the expression in his eyes. With a deep sigh, he ran a hand through still wet hair before he pulled his locker open.

He didn’t make any attempts at getting dressed though. Closing his eyes, Nasir sighed again and rested his forehead against the locker next to his. The cold metal against heated skin offered little relief. His mind was spinning, an all too familiar feeling increasing in the depth of his stomach.

Nasir groaned. Things could be so easy. He would get dressed, would leave the locker room and head back to the hotel where the team would stay for the championship. They had done a great job on the field. Maybe he could meet up with some of the others at the bar, share a few drinks.

But no. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to leave. Not when temptation was taking such a strong hold on him. His eyes squeezed shut more firmly as he struggled with the increased heat deep within him, blazing like a flame.

They were alone in the locker room. Just the two of them. Nasir could hear Agron in the shower. The water was running, the constant sound changing whenever it met skin. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips as he imagined wet skin, hands wiping away soap, running through short hair.

Shaking his head, Nasir laughed at his own stupidity. What was he even thinking? Both of them were players of the Capua Soccer Team. Thanks to their unexpected success, they were all over the news for weeks now. Getting involved with a fellow player? Forbidden. Such news spilling to the press? A nightmare.

His rational mind was telling him to back off. A lot was at risk, for the whole team. But something deep within him didn’t care. Screw this shit, he thought. In which century did they live? He was allowed to be involved with whoever the fuck he wanted.

“Are you okay?”

Startled by the all too familiar voice, Nasir almost tripped over his own feet as his head snapped up.

“Whoa, slow down,” Agron warned him amused. Instinctively, he had reached out, firmly grabbing Nasir’s arm to prevent him from falling. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Nah, you didn’t.” Forcing himself to calm down again, Nasir tried to smile. “I was just...thinking.”

Agron nodded. He opened his own locker, eyes never leaving the shorter man though. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” To hide the way his hands were shaking, he grabbed the first thing he found among his belongings. A shirt. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortably awkward, only dressed in his boxers. Compared to Agron, he was almost overdressed though. 

Subconsciously biting his bottom lip, he couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander for a moment. Only a towel was loosely wrapped around the fellow player’s waist, hiding the private areas. There was still enough to see though. All players were well-trained, but Agron looked like he owned the body of a god.

Nasir’s hands tightened around the shirt in his hands as he watched how droplets of water fell from short hair, ran down the broad chest, emphasizing the muscles below. How much he wanted to lick those droplets off the smooth skin.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that Agron was staring right back at him. Instinctively, he made a step backwards at the intensity of the gaze that met his. Usually, Agron’s eyes were of a bright green. Now they had darkened a couple of shades: a sight that made him shudder deliciously.

“Fantastic game, huh?” he said quickly, dearly hoping his own eyes didn’t give him away. Watching from afar, driving himself crazy with need and desire, was one thing. Actually being confronted with such a gaze was a whole different story.

“Well played, yeah,” Agron replied, voice a couple of octaves lower now. Had he caught his glances? Did he know what he wanted? And, even more interesting, did he feel the same way?

“Bet the others are celebrating at the hotel again,” Nasir said, chuckling nervously. “Gannicus will help the bar to get rid of the wine.”

“Bet so.”

Agron’s eyes stayed focused on him. He didn’t even flinch. The heat deep within Nasir had reached an almost unbearable point. He desired the man for so long now. He shivered whenever he saw the taller man, whenever he was around. His eyes, his smirk, his body, his smell, his voice. He wanted him so badly, and knew it was impossible to get his deepest wish granted.

“Oh, fuck this shit,” Agron growled then, and before Nasir could even think about reacting, the other man crossed the distance between them with two long steps. Even though he knew what was about to happen, Nasir was taken by surprise as the fellow player cupped his face and pressed heated lips against his in a rough, furious kiss.

It was incredible. Nasir knew he should back off, should make them stop. They were heading into a dangerous, forbidden territory, but even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to make them stop. For too long, he had imagined this moment, had dreamt of those strong hands grabbing him, of skin meeting skin, of their bodies engaging in the most intimate of matters.

Oh, how much he wanted this.

And obviously, Agron shared his desire. Nasir didn’t hesitate even for the split of a second. Eagerly, he responded to the kiss, immediately getting lost in the sensation. The tall man was a brilliant kisser. The arousing effect was intensified as strong yet gentle hands brushed along his side, across his back, holding him close.

“You know...we’re not supposed to...do this,” he managed to say between kisses.

“Fuck the idiots,” Agron growled in response. Nasir whimpered in disappointment as he pulled back, enough so their eyes could meet. The intense expression that greeted him made him speechless for a moment.

“You’re right,” he said then. “Fuck them.”

Agron grinned at his words and this time, it was Nasir who leaned in, who pulled the other man into a heated kiss. Hungry lips met, over and over again. Hands got rid of towels and underwear, leaving both mean exposed to warm air and each other. Guidelines and the team were only distant memories as they gave in to desire, ignored for so long. Nothing else mattered.


	9. Goodbye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Goodbye Kiss  
> Summary: The guidelines want to keep them apart. But desire is stronger.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,198  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: The story is based on the Family Ties ‘verse. :)

He had dreaded the day all summer long. Sitting in the passenger’s seat, he stared out of the window, barely seeing the landscape passing by. Nasir could feel Agron’s eyes darting over to him, could almost sense the other man’s amused smile.

“Here we are,” his husband announced after what felt like a far too short car ride. Unwilling, Nasir stared at the school building, almost glaring at it. Sighing deeply, he turned around. “You got everything, Kalib?”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“All your books?” Nasir wanted to know. “Lunch box? Timetable?”

“You packed his school bag, remember?” Agron teased with a wink. “Doubt there’s anything missing.” He smirked as he received an angry look in response before he added, “Have a great first day, Kalib.”

The boy nodded, smiling in a mix of nervousness and excitement. Shouldering his bag, he left the car and slowly made his way up the stairs that led to the school’s large entry. A lot of students had arrived as well, and within seconds, the boy disappeared in the crowd.

Sighing, Nasir shook his head. “Yeah, happy first day.” He snapped around as Agron chuckled. “What are you laughing at?”

“Sorry.” His husband sighed, offering an apologising smile. “But...you don’t think you’re overreacting a bit? For the past week, you’ve behaved as if we’re sending him on a trip around the world and won’t see him for a year.”

“Don’t make me look like I’m overprotective,” Nasir growled back, eyes narrowing. He failed to keep an angry face though and sighed as well. Shaking his head, he said, “I know it’s silly to be upset. It’s not what you said though. I was just fine with him going to Primary School, too, right?”

“Well...not right away,” Agron stated softly. He hadn’t forgotten how upset Nasir had been years ago, when they had to send Kalib to school for the first time. It had been a rather painful experience for both of them. Neither of the two wanted to accept that their little boy was growing up, would stay at school with teacher and friends for most of the day. It was a big step for all parents. 

Now, years later though, Agron had gotten used to the idea of Kalib being a student whom he would help with maths homework. Nasir, though, appeared as upset as he had been back then.

“What’s the matter?” he asked as he realised his husband didn’t continue his explanation.

Nasir shrugged: a typical gesture that revealed he was either embarrassed or unsure of himself. “It’s just…” He took a deep breath, releasing it with another sigh. “He’s going to Secondary School already. Can you believe that? He’s gonna be a teenager soon.” He shook his head. “See...I raised him since he was a baby. He’s always been like my own son, right from the start. I’ve been a single parent for years until you showed up. And now...now he’s growing up more and more, and soon he doesn’t need me anymore. He’ll yell and slam the doors, he won’t listen anymore, he…”

“Hey, hey,” Agron interrupted him, gently resting a hand upon his husband’s shoulder. “Slow down, will you? Sure, he’s gonna grow up, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t need us anymore. That he’ll stop loving us.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Please. You know what teenagers are like. Friends are everything, and parents are just getting on their nerves.”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever been that way.”

The words made Nasir tense, feel a rush of pain at the reminder that his boyfriend had grown up without parents, taking over the role of the father for his younger brother instead. A brother whom he had lost as well. Closing his eyes, he fought down the feelings that came with this knowledge. He hadn’t forgotten the depressed state his beloved had been in when they had met for the first time, seemingly an eternity ago.

“What about you?” Agron asked then, interrupting his husband’s thoughts. “What have you been like as a teenager?”

Nasir shrugged again. “I don’t know. Guess I wasn’t exactly like most of them.”

“Then who says Kalib will be?” Agron wanted to know. “Maybe he’ll be more like you. Don’t get worked up, okay? He’s getting older, yes. Growing up. But he’ll always be our son. Even when he’s an adult. That’s not gonna change. And he’ll always need us.”

“How can you be so sure?” Nasir asked. Before his partner got the chance to answer though, a knocking upon the glass at the passenger’s side interrupted the conversation. Turning around, he found himself facing a waving Kalib, signalling him to lower the window.

“You forgot something?” Nasir wanted to know.

Kalib nodded. “Yeah, I forgot this.” Leaning in through the window, he wrapped his arms around his father in a tight embrace before he put a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. “Goodbye kiss.”

Taken by surprise, Nasir stared at the smiling boy as he rounded the car to give Agron a similar treatment. “Can we have lasagna for dinner today?”

“Yeah...sure.” Still stunned, Nasir nodded.

“Yay.” Kalib’s smile widened. He waved again before he disappeared among the other students again. Once more, it was his husband’s chuckle that interrupted his thoughts.

“See?” Agron said with a satisfied grin. “Told you so. He still loves his parents. I mean, show me a kid that runs back to the car to give their parents a goodbye kiss?” Gently, he ran a hand through his partner’s long hair, knowing the soothing effect of the loving gesture. “He’s not like those teenagers you see on TV. He knows what you did for him all those years. He also knows how much he’s loved. By the both of us. Trust me, everything’s gonna be okay. And if there are bumps in the road, so what? We can do it.”

“Okay.” Nasir shook his head in amazement. “And here I thought it was me who’d think things through before freaking out.”

Agron laughed. “You kidding me, man? You’re still that wild, little dog. Maybe your temper’s not as bad as mine, but when it comes to emotional reactions...you’re not that bad with them either.” He winked. “Trust me, it’s all gonna be okay. Guess it’s safe to say there are quite a lot of challenges ahead, testing our nerves and all. But we went through a lot already, and we did well before.” With those words, he leaned in for a quick, loving kiss. “Now why don’t we go home, enjoy what’s left of our day off, huh?”

Playfully rolling his eyes, Nasir answered, “Only you can switch from a serious conversation to suggesting sex within a second.”

“I blame that on my handsome husband.”

Nasir couldn’t contain a chuckle as he grin Agron gave him. When his husband started the car, he leaned back in his seat, gratefully realising he was finally calming down again. In fact, so he knew, all stages of raising a child had their ups and downs. The teenage years would be no difference. But it was yet another challenge they would face together.


	10. CPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: CPR  
> Summary: One has to wonder how innocent Duro’s joke was meant to be.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,033  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“Where’s the fucking dummy?” Agron growled, eyes narrowed in a frustrated glare. Of course he knew perfectly well where the dummy was. Most likely, Duro was to blame. One wouldn’t believe his younger brother was an adult, as due to his behaviour, he could easily been mistaken as a kid. “Fucking Duro.”

“Want me to call him, tell him to give it back?” Nasir wanted to know. Best friend and co-worker never failed to keep a clear head. He had to, with a man like Agron around. The tall man’s temper easily got out of control, and so far, it seemed like he was the only one able to cool him off again. Not that he didn’t have his own moments of madness, of course. Those had resulted in the nickname ‘wild, little dog’: a nickname he hated as much as being called ‘little man’.

“Please, as if he’d give it back.” Agron sighed. “He’ll just laugh and tell us to go looking for it. Fucking idiot! I swear, next time he has to give a CPR lesson, I’m gonna fill the mouth of that dummy with something that tastes and smells like onions.”

Nasir didn’t bother to reply, instead settled for rolling his eyes. In fact, neither of those two should complain, as both were manchildren, and probably always would be. One wouldn’t believe they were actually allowed to give first-aid-lessons to people, that responsibility for anything would ever been given to them.

“Okay, great.” Running both hands through his short hair, Agron gave him an almost helpless look. “What are we gonna do? How are you gonna show CPR to a group of people without a fucking dummy to demonstrate it on?”

“Well, we gotta improvise somehow.” Nasir shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time. Duro would have to pay for this one though. Getting on each other’s nerves with stupid jokes was one thing. Messing with each other’s job was a different story.

“Impro-” Agron’s eyes widened as a sudden idea hit him. Then he grinned. “Oh yeah. Leave it to me. Guess I got an idea.” His smirk widened as he caught Nasir’s suspicious look. They would make this work, despite Duro’s attempts.

~~~~

“Alright,” Agron said, getting up from his chair, letting his eyes wander across the group of teenagers before him. Biting his tongue, he resisted the urge to rearrange his plan a bit. Those kids, so close to becoming adults yet still behaving the way teenagers did, would deserve a little wake up call. Most of them had listened, but he could feel that the urge to get out their phones and text whoever they wanted to text was getting close to overwhelming. He wondered what they would do if he paired them up to perform CPR on each other. Certainly, a few of them would turn into blushing kids, rather than the bored machos they pretended to be right now.

He also knew the teenagers’ teacher wouldn’t be too pleased either, so he gestured Nasir to get up as well.

“CPR,” he said, “is quite an important thing as you can imagine. Especially when you live close to the sea like we do. A lot of people easily get themselves in trouble while overestimating their skills, swimming in the waves and eventually getting close to drowning. That’s only one of many examples where it’d be good to know what to do with a person who stopped breathing. Or worse. We’re going to demonstrate what you’re supposed to do in such a situation now.”

“How?” one of the boys asked, raising an eyebrow. “On the floor maybe? There’s none of those weird bottom-less dummies around.”

“Well spotted.” Agron resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We often use dummies for that, but like you said, they’re not exactly that close to real humans. I mean, you can pat your own shoulder when you know how to perform CPR on a plastic doll, but when you’re confronted with a human being, there’s no blinking light that tells you when you’re about to break their ribs.” A few of the kids chuckled, the boy glared in response.

“Now, Nasir,” he said to the man by his side, who stared at him with huge eyes. “Will you be my dummy today?”

He should have seen it coming. In fact, Nasir wondered what else he had expected. Of course he knew Agron wouldn’t treat him the way they would treat the doll, and certainly wouldn’t allow those kids to get anywhere near him. The glint in his eyes still made him nervous though.

“Of course,” he sighed, mentally cursing the man as he lay down on the floor. Agron firmly ignored his frustrated glare as he explained to the teenagers where to place their hands. Nasir stared towards the ceiling in attempt to gather his self control as he felt the other man’s hands gently resting upon his chest. He could feel them through the thin fabric of his shirt, could feel the heat radiating.

“And then, you gotta breathe into your patient,” Agron said. “Either blow into the person’s nose or their mouth. Like this.”

And he truly dared to do it. Until the last second, Nasir had refused to believe Agron would go that far. But he did. Leaning in, he signalled the man on the floor to part his lips, just to cover them with his own a moment later. This time, Nasir’s self control failed, and it took him a moment to realise Agron was confronted with a similar problem. What they performed was no dry version of what the taller man had just explained, but instead a full on, lingering kiss. As Agron pulled back, both of them kept their eyes locked for a moment, staring in a mix of surprise, embarrassment and something else that made them shiver.

“Yeah...well.” Agron physically forcing himself to turn his attention back to the kids. Nasir, grateful for once that he was just assistant, remained where he was at watched his friend in disbelief. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips, for a second wondering if Duro’s intention behind stealing the dummy had really been of an innocent, teasing nature.


	11. Wet Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Wet Kiss  
> Summary: It’s all about the special moments.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,142  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: The story is based on the Family Ties ‘verse. :)

Their laughter echoed across the beach. Nasir chuckled, shaking his head at his husband and son. The beach was crowded, but he had blinded out the others a long time ago. He could spend hours sitting there, watching his loved ones. Right now, Agron was chasing Kalib through the waves, much to the boy’s delight.

Nasir chuckled. “Look at Papa and your brother,” he said to the little baby boy, seated on the towel by his side. “Aren’t they just silly?” Blue eyes stared up at him curiously before a broad smile lit the small child’s face. It was a sight that never failed to warm his heart.

Two years old now, Duro was the cutest baby boy he had ever seen. Falling in love with him the moment they had laid eyes upon him for the first time, he and Agron hadn’t exchanged more than an agreeing nod when they had decided that they wanted to adopt the small child, still a newborn baby back then. It had been Nasir who had chosen the name. Even now, he remembered every detail of Agron’s reaction. He believed even their wedding vows hadn’t touched his husband more deeply.

Now he was theirs: Duro Omar-Vogt. Their family’s little prince. There were moments when he felt like he was living a surreal, beautiful dream, at the edge of waking up every second. So much had changed since the day at the park when he and Agron had met for the first time. Who could have expected life would take such a precious turn?

“Daddy, look what I found!” Kalib’s voice cut through his thoughts then. The boy almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried across the beach. “Look! Aren’t they just pretty?” Proudly, he presented a handful of seashells, glistening in the bright sun.

“They’re lovely,” Nasir praised his son, heart warmed once more at the sight of Kalib’s happy smile. “Perfect addition for your collection.”

Kalib nodded eagerly. “Oh yes!” Carefully, he placed them on the towel before he turned his attention to his brother. “You wanna go and look with me for some more, Duro?” With a look at his father, he added, “I may take him with me, right?”

“You know the rules,” Nasir said with a smile of his own. “Don’t go near the water, and he must hold your hand so he won’t run away.”

Kalib giggled. “Not that he would be able to run faster than me.” He offered his hand to the small boy, who cheered in excitement at the attention. “Come on, let’s go find some more seashells. If there’s a really pretty one, you can even keep it.”

Nasir watched his children as they walked away, his son’s attention closely resting on his baby brother. His smile widened as he felt two arms sliding around his waist from behind then. He couldn’t prevent himself from shivering as a lingering kiss was placed to his bare shoulder before his husband’s chin came to rest upon it.

“You’re wet,” he stated, shivering once more as he was pulled flush against his partner’s broad chest.

“Not that you mind,” Agron whispered into his ear, lips gracing the sweet spot right below it. They curled up in a smirk at Nasir’s responding sigh.

“Don’t play dirty,” he threatened playfully.

Agron snorted. “As if you’d ever want me to stop.” Cupping his husband’s cheek, he turned Nasir around until they were facing each other. Even after years of marriage, there was still something about locking eyes that was close to magical. Love and desire created a powerful mix of intense emotions that seemed to get stronger with every passing day. Sometimes, Nasir wondered if there was a limit they would reach one day. He firmly doubted so.

“I’d really like to know what you’re thinking about right now,” Agron teased with a crooked smirk.

“I guess you have quite a clear idea of what that might be,” Nasir answered, his voice just above a whisper. Subconsciously, he licked his lips, receiving an all too familiar reaction in response. Surprisingly warm lips pressed against his in a wet kiss. His tongue darted out, tasting salt and seawater. Mine, he couldn’t help but think. All mine. 

He hummed in approval as Agron’s arms tightened around him, drawing him closer as the kiss deepened. It was hilariously easy to get lost in this sensation. Goosebumps started to spread across sun-kissed skin. He knew his husband loved the way every inch of his body would react whenever he was kissed and touched.

He lost track of how much time had passed until they parted again. Matching smirks were exchanged as gazes locked again.

“You know,” Agron drawled, giving his partner another loving peck to the lips, “next time your parents babysit the boys, we should come out here again. You know, when there are not so many people around…”

“Let me guess.” Nasir’s smirk widened. “For a little private swimming lesson?”

“Oh yeah.” It was Agron’s turn to lick his lips. “We’d go swimming together until I’d catch you, pull you into my arms. You’d hold on to me, arms wrapped around my neck, legs locking around my waist. There’d only be the both of us, the sea, the sun slowly setting. I love the way it makes you look like you’re covered in gold. I’d start kissing you, first slow and sweet, but the closeness makes us impatient. I let my lips travel to that sweet spot below your ear. It turns you on so much that you don’t wanna wait any longer.”

Another kiss, wet and overwhelmingly hot. Had he still been in control over his mind, Nasir would have shaken his head at his husband, rolling his eyes at the man’s attempt to seduce him right there, in the middle of the beach. But the rational part of his mind was no longer cooperating. Instead, something far more primal was threatening to take over.

“And then?” he couldn’t help but whisper.

Agron’s smirk turned devilishly dirty. “I’ll carry you out of the water, back to the towel. I lay you down, and just when I start to…”

The familiar sound of Kalib’s cheering cut through the arousing atmosphere, heavily lingering between them. Instinctively pulling apart, the men looked up, both instinctively blushing as they felt like having been caught in the act.

“Look, Duro found the coolest seashell of all!” Kalib shouted, struggling to carry his brother and hold on to his little discovery as he hurried back to his parents. The little boy squealed in delight.

A knowing glance passed between Agron and Nasir. Finding time to translate the little fantasy into actions was a challenge of its own. As they looked at the flushed faces of their children, bright smiles greeting them, neither of the two minded though.


	12. Kiss on the Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Kiss on the Cheek  
> Summary: Agron and Nasir are expanding their family.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,147  
> Disclaimer: I ,DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The tension could have been cut with a knife as the couple had made their way through the hospital. Duro, Agron's younger brother, had been awaiting them already, with his smile displaying a mix of excitement and nervousness.

Since the married couple had agreed to have a baby in the near future, the third member of their inseparable group had watched out for potential chances of children to adopt. Working at a hospital in Emden, he had enough contacts.

That he himself would eventually come across the perfect opportunity had been a surprise to Agron and Nasir. Now they had joined the younger man at the premature born section of the hospital, led to one of the small incubators.

“This little guy is only two days old,” Duro explained, staying by his brother's side as Nasir sank into a chair next to the tiny bed. One look at his husband and Agron knew he was barely listening anymore. He couldn't blame him. The tiny child had caught his attention already as well.

“And his mother said she wanted to give him away for sure?” he asked, eyes staying focused on the beloved man before him. “You don't think she's gonna change her mind?”

“No.” Duro shook his head. “It's a closed case adoption. She doesn't want anyone to link her to the child. Obviously made the decision right after she got pregnant, from what I know. Unfortunately, she went into labour quite a bit too early. That's why he has to be here with the other premature babies. He seems to be fine, albeit too small and light. We're watching him closely, in case we missed something.”

Agron nodded slowly. He couldn't take his eyes off the small baby, lying on his back, eyes wide open. They were of a stunning blue: like the ocean on a sunny day. The pacifier looked giant compared to how tiny his head and limbs were. So fragile. So young. The sight was enough to make his chest clench with affection.

“Poor thing's really in need of some loving,” Duro sighed then.

“Doesn't that count for all children without parents?” Agron asked, lifting his gaze for not more than a matter of seconds.

“Yeah, sure,” his brother agreed. “But...well, he's not even supposed to be here yet. He should be safely swimming around in his mother's womb. And if this world he was tossed into so suddenly wouldn't be scary enough, he also won't have the best chances to find new parents easily.”

“How come?” Frowning in confusion, Agron stepped closer. “I thought most people wanna adopt babies. He couldn't be much younger than he is now.”

“Absolutely,” Duro said. “But he's a premature baby. We don't know for how long he'll have to stay here. Like I said, he's fine on the first look, but he still relies on extra care. Most parents wanna adopt kids, take them home and that's it. No worries for problems that might occur. No doctors' appointments to make sure the little one is still fine.”

“Unfair,” Nasir said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the room. Meeting the gaze of his brother-in-law, he asked, “Is it okay to touch him?” At Duro's nod, he turned his attention back to the baby. Carefully, he reached into the incubator, brushed an index finger over the baby's small cheek, caressed the thin arm and tiny hand. The blue eyes fixed on him, seeming to widen even more. Agron knew the baby couldn't see the man by its side, but was sure the child was aware of Nasir's presence.

“Want me to leave you alone for a bit?” Duro suggested quietly. He didn't wait for an answer as he quietly left the room. Understanding his brother's unspoken words, Agron pulled a chair over to the incubator and sat by his husband's side.

“You've already fallen in love with you, haven't you?”

The hint of a smile lit Nasir's face as he looked up. “How could I not?” He sighed. “I know it won't be easy with him, especially now that he's still here. But...we agreed we want this, didn't we?”

“We did indeed.” Agron nodded in agreement. Leaning in, he placed a kiss upon his husband's cheek. “Babe, I want this as much as you. And you also know that I don't wanna wait for the perfect, easiest chance. He's in need of loving parents, and I'm pretty sure we can be that for him. But taking care of him will require a lot of time. With our jobs...”

Nasir's cheeks flushed softly as he looked away. “Actually, I've already thought about the topic before,” he admitted quietly. “Just didn't want to discuss the topic yet, as we didn't know how long it'd take until there was a chance for adoption.”

Agron couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. “Okay,” he said. “What do you have in mind?”

Nasir shrugged: a clear signal that he was nervous. Agron didn't comment on the gesture but chose to wait instead. Eventually, his husband would open up. He always did. Such hesitation was still part of both of their characters. He didn't have to wait long.

“You're earning more than me,” Nasir explained then. “So I thought it'd make sense for you to keep working the way you do now. Maybe a few hours less. Meanwhile, I'll quit my shifts at the restaurant for a while. Mira certainly won't mind if I take some time off and slowly get back into it when the baby's older.” His cheeks reddened even more at the look Agron gave him.

“You really got this all planned out, huh?”

Nasir shrugged again. “Had enough time to think about it, right?”

Agron responded with a warm smile. “And I think you did a great job.” He moved closer, placing a hand atop Nasir's. Gently, he gave his beloved's fingers a squeeze before he brushed his lips against the man's cheek once more.

“So...you'd like me to tell Duro he should get us in contact with the right people?”

The smile he got in return was the exact answer he had hoped for.

~~~~

Yawning, Nasir rubbed sleep out of his eyes. His car was parked in the parking space he always chose whenever he came to the hospital. Every single day, he drove the kilometers between Greetsiel, the small North Sea town he and Agron called their home, to Emden, where his husband worked and their son still awaited release.

Their son. A week had passed since the decision had been made, and still it felt so surreal that Nasir felt the urge to pinch himself. They were going to have a baby. In fact, they already had a baby. And slowly, ever so slowly, with every passing day, he started to feel a bit more like a father.

Nasir knew Agron wished he could spend more time with their newborn child as well, but couldn't afford giving up his job either. As a lawyer, working by the side of best friend Spartacus, he earned enough to support both of them and their child. Fortunately, the hospital was close enough to the office that he could come around for a visit during lunch break.

Meanwhile, Nasir stayed by their baby's side as long as he was allowed to. Felix, so they had decided to name him. Felix the happy. Both men believed the name and its meaning suited the child well.

He could feel his heart beating faster as Nasir hurried up towards the right floor, approached the now familiar room. He was greeted by Duro, currently taking care of the little one. Instinctively, he shared all new development with the young father, proudly announcing that the tiny child was slowly but steadily gaining weight.

“He really is?” Nasir found himself asking as the baby was handed over to him. Blue eyes met his, and he felt the familiar wave of unconditional love for the child in his arms. “He's still so tiny. Hard to believe he'll ever get much bigger.” Gently, he caressed a tiny arm that reached out for him. “His skin's still so thin. I almost feel bad for holding him, instead of putting him right back into the incubator.”

Duro chuckled. “Well, you think he'd prefer to be in there? Certainly not.” Tilting his head to the side, he added, “Guess what? I know something that'll be even more enjoyable for him. It's said that the best you can do for a newborn, especially for a premature one, is close contact to their parents. The warmth of your skin would work better than any machine ever could.”

Nasir raised a questioning eyebrow. “Meaning?”

Duro stepped closer. “We could go into the room next door. It's for parents who want to be alone with their babies. You'd rest him against your bare chest. He'd feel the warmth of your skin, and your heartbeat. There's nothing more soothing for a baby than listening to heartbeat. Guess it reminds them of the time they spent in the womb. It's also an amazing experience for the parents, so I've been told. Strengthens the bond, especially between fathers and children. What do you say, wanna try it?”

Nasir didn't have to think twice. He followed Duro into the room next door, for a moment taken aback by the comforting, warm atmosphere that greeted him. He could imagine how such a lovingly decorated rooms with so many sweet details would be a welcome area for parents with their newborn kids.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting in a thick rocking chair, tiny Felix resting against his bare chest, a warm blanket wrapped around the both of them. In amazement, he watched as the child settled down immediately, eyelids quickly starting to flutter with exhaustion. He was fascinated by how easily the baby relaxed in his arms, and what a strong effect the quiet moment had on him as well.

It was a feeling that made him speechless, caused his mind to spin in a mix of surprise and utter happiness. A soft smile stayed plastered across his face as he gently rocked back and forth in the chair, lovingly rubbing the baby's back as he did so. A tiny hand had come to rest upon his chest, clenching and unclenching as Felix sucked on his pacifier. Shortly after, a deep slumber had claimed him.

Nasir couldn't tell for how long he had sat in the chair, amazed by the wonder he was holding in his arms. He and Agron had agreed to have a baby months ago, but he doubted either of them had dared to admit how much they truly wanted to have their very own little family. Now the dream had come true, and getting a hold of this fact was still quite a challenge. Of course a lot would change, a lot would complicate, but what they gained seemed to be worth the effort.

Minutes or hours could have passed as Nasir lifted his gaze. His eyes widened in surprise as he found himself facing Agron, leaning in the doorway, watching with an expression that touched him deeply. When he had met his husband for the first time, he had been confronted with a strong, tall and quite aggressive man who seemed to have major trust issues. Very soon, he had managed to look behind the façade, just to find a loving, incredibly loyal man who loved him so deeply that he words wouldn't be enough to explain it. In moments like this, all the love was visible in those green eyes, and Nasir never got tired of the strong sense of safety and joy that came with it.

“For how long have you been standing over there?” he wanted to know.

Agron's smile widened barely noticeably. “Long enough,” he said. Quietly, he crossed the room. Immediately, Nasir moved to the far edge of the chair, signalling his beloved to sit down as well. He did, pulling the smaller man closer with wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Agron's smile softened again as he gazed down at their sleeping child.

“I still can't really believe it,” he admitted. “That he's ours.”

“Same with me.” Nasir smiled up at him. “He is, though. We're a family. Like we always wanted to be.”

Nodding slowly, Agron met his gaze again, and like so many times before, Nasir could read the expression expertly. Both knew quite a challenge was ahead for them. But moments like this, so sweet and intimate, were evidence enough that they had made the right decision. Once more, loving kisses were placed upon cheeks until they settled down again, holding each other close as they watched their precious gift.


	13. Kiss in the Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Kiss in the Sunset  
> Summary: Naevia’s plans always work.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,567  
> Disclaimer: I ,DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Never before had Nasir experienced a stronger mix of nervousness and excitement. Forcefully, he dragged his suitcase out of the car’s trunk. Rough wind, carrying the salty smell of the sea, caressed his heated skin, played with his long, dark hair. He felt amused eyes resting upon him, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

“I’m really not sure that’s a good idea,” he said, believing he had to sound like a broken record by now. Naevia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head in mock annoyance. “Don’t give me that look. For you, it’s gonna be an awesome trip. They’re your friends after all. But I don’t even know them.”

Naevia chuckled. “Seriously? You’re living in town for how long now? It’s about time you stop working your ass off and make some friends. And what’d offer better chances than a journey on board of the most beautiful sailing boat one has ever seen?”

Sighing, Nasir shrugged. He could think of at least a hundred better situations. Trapped on board with people he didn’t know. That aside, he had the unsettling suspicion that there was more behind Naevia’s intentions than she wanted to admit.

“You’re not planning to hook me up with someone again, right?”

Naevia’s shrug said more than words. “Hey, don’t glare. Be glad to have a friend like me.”

Nasir didn’t bother to comment on that. Knowing he couldn’t win any of those arguments, he followed his friend along the docks. By the time he laid eyes upon the boat in question though, he couldn’t deny that it was an impressive sight: large and proud, it lay in the harbour, canvases gently swaying in the soft breeze. It was huge, certainly offering enough space for the passengers.

A mild smile lit his face as a broad smile lit Naevia’s face. A moment later, she was pulled into a tight embrace by her boyfriend, greeted with kisses that created a keen sting of longing in the pit of Nasir’s stomach. So much time had passed since his lips had been locked to another man’s in a heated kiss, since strong hands had explored smooth skin, tangling in his thick mane. So much time had passed since…

“Hey there, little man,” a male voice cut sharply through his thoughts. Needing the split of a moment to shake off the longing thoughts that had forced their way into his mind, he lifted his gaze. He found himself facing a brightly grinning man, slender but almost forbiddingly tall, with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

“Guess you’re Naevia’s friend. Nasir, right?” the guy asked. “Welcome on board. Mind if I take care of this?” He gestured at the suitcase.

Finally getting a hold on his thoughts again, Nasir cocked an eyebrow at the man before him. Little man, yeah? “I think I’m gonna be fine,” he said, tightening his hand around the suitcase’s handle.

The man’s grin widened. “Fine then, little man.”

“It’s Nasir,” he stated, lifting his chin as he met those green eyes again. “Guess it’d be quite polite if you shared your name with me as well. Except you’d rather be called giant instead. To keep up the tradition of naming people after their height.”

He received a chuckle in response. “Agron,” the man said, playfully bowing before him. “Naevia already warned us not to underestimate you. Wild little dog knows how to show teeth, she said. Looks like she was right.” He winked. “Want me to show you around our little boat, Nasir?”

Involuntarily, Nasir shivered at the way his name rolled off Agron’s tongue. The man knew how to make it sound good. Mentally, he cursed himself as he imagined what it would sound like in different situations. A quick glance towards Naevia revealed he hadn’t misunderstood her intentions. She grinned as he glared at her before he followed Agron on board.

~~~~

Nasir was a stubborn man, unlike what most people expected when they saw him for the first time. He wouldn’t allow them to take advantage of him, and certainly didn’t give in easily. Yet he knew when he was wrong, and was able to admit that another person might have been right. In this case, he had to agree with Naevia: the journey upon the board of the ‘Rebel’ was indeed turning out much nicer than he would have ever dared to imagine.

The sailing boat itself was stunning. One wouldn’t believe how much space it offered inside. It cleaved its way through the waves majestically. Sitting at the bow, Nasir allowed himself a moment of quiet, taking in his surroundings. Out here, he would easily believe he and his fellow shipmates were the only human beings left on the planet. The seemingly endless, dark blue surface of the sea went on till the horizon. They hadn’t seen any land in days. Occasionally, seagulls would appear, announcing that the next coastline couldn’t be too far off.

Even more than deep blue sky above, Nasir enjoyed the early hours of the day and sunsets. The fireball would slowly approach the thin line where sky and waves met. The sea glistened like filled with millions of diamonds. Blue would be replaced by various shades of gold, orange and red. Everything looked like set on fire: a stunning view indeed.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Nasir took a deep breath. The salty air smelled so fresh, so different to anything he knew from the city. Out here, one would find a rare kind of freedom and peace that settled deep within one’s chest, slowly spreading into every inch of the body.

He knew he was no longer on his own long time before he could see or even hear the person having decided to join him. His smile widened as he relaxed again after tensing up for a moment. If there was someone who was allowed to disturb his peace, it was him.

“You sure you wanna keep your eyes closed?” Agron wanted to know as he stepped closer. Nasir could almost physically feel how the other man sat by his side, eyes resting upon the shorter man. “You’re gonna miss the lovely sunset.”

He took a deep breath and released it with a soft sigh. Opening his eyes again, he met those green ones that had caught his attention weeks ago when they had met for the first time. Now more than ever he was getting lost in them.

And again, Naevia had been right. He knew she had planned to set him and Agron up. Neither of them had dated in a long time: far too long, according to his best friend. She believed they would work well together, and as it seemed, she hadn’t been so wrong with that either. Despite their differences, they had gotten along almost right from the start. There was something that just fitted, drawing them closer and closer together with every passing day.

“Still regretting you agreed to join us?” Agron asked then, interrupting Nasir’s train of thoughts. Focusing his sight again, he studied the taller man’s face for a moment. Once again, he found himself impressed by the way Agron was able to express himself via his expressions. He knew how to turn one’s knees into jelly with smirks and winks. But he couldn’t hide serious thoughts when they forced their way into his mind. He was truly wondering, as it seemed, surprising Nasir with the hints of hesitation and worry in his eyes.

“How could I?” he answered almost automatically. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so relaxed before. Besides, Naevia’s plan worked. Never made so many new friends within such a short time.”

Agron nodded slowly, the doubtful expression staying. “No surprise. Everyone loves you. Then again, how could they not?”

Nasir wanted to laugh at those words, but the chuckle got stuck in his throat. Once more, he spotted something else in Agron’s eyes, in the way his mouth tensed slightly. “Some more than others I’d say,” he dared to reply, voice just above a whisper. Agron tried to communicate via gestures. Would he understand subtle hints?

“And do you like them all back?” Agron wanted to know, his voice having dropped several octaves as well.

“Some more than others.”

He didn’t know how it had happened, where the sudden tension had come from. Nasir had noticed it before, but never had it been so thick, so hypnotising. Holding each other’s gaze was tempting yet surprisingly difficult, given the feelings that played wild deep within him. 

Two animals, predators most likely, facing each other.

Eventually, Nasir couldn’t help himself. For the split of a second, his eyes flickered to Agron’s mouth. Absentmindedly, he licked his own lips. It turned out to be the gesture the other man had been waiting for. With a sound that was something between a sigh and a growl, Agron leaned in, cupping Nasir’s cheek with one hand and brought their lips together in a sweet whisper of a kiss.

It was enough to unleash what had been growing between them, almost unbeknownst by the men. He didn’t hesitate to respond, the kiss deepened instantly. Hands and lips moved at their own accord as Nasir and Agron held on to each other. Sunset, boat and fellow shipmates were quickly forgotten as they got lost in the sensation they had been craving for for so long.


	14. Jealous Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Jealous Kiss  
> Summary: Hiding one’s true intentions and wishes isn’t so easy at times.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,711  
> Disclaimer: I ,DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This one is based on the soccer AU. :) To those sweeties of you who wanted this version of jealousy, I hope it’s to your satisfaction. :)

Nasir had never seen himself as a jealous person. It just wasn’t part of his character. Even though he came across as shy, almost hesitant to others at times, there lay a confidence within him that helped to keep him grounded. He knew what he was capable of and wasn’t afraid to show it. If said confidence wasn’t such a solid part of his personality, he doubted he would have come that far. After all, people seemed to make a habit of underestimating him.

But despite all inner strengths, even he had his moments when the little yellow-eyes monster would rear its ugly head, in moments that, if he was honest to himself, didn’t even make any sense to begin with. Clutching his drink tightly in one hand, he narrowed his eyes as he leaned against the bar counter, heat boiling deep within him.

What exactly was this woman thinking? he thought, fingers threatening to break the delicate food of his glass. Probably he would even have mastered to shatter a bottle of beer at this point. There she was, stunningly beautiful, basically trying to make out with Agron on the dance floor of the club they had headed to with the rest of the team.

Damn fans, he growled inwardly. Of course Nasir was aware of the longing eyes that were resting upon himself, of male and female admirers. But little did he care for any attempts at catching his attention as his eyes were firmly fixed upon a certain tall man instead.

Of course Nasir was very well aware of the fact that he was overreacting. Neither was Agron interested in women nor did anyone but Gannicus and Duro know his reasons for feeling possessive of the other man. It didn’t change that the woman was bold, convinced she would get a soccer player into her bed that night, having picked the most handsome one of them as her prey.

“It’s quite fascinating, you know?” the teasing voice of Duro cut through his maddening thoughts then.

“What is?” Nasir asked back, trying his best not to snap but failing royally.

Duro grinned. “I’m wondering when exactly you reach the point where steam’s gonna come out of your ears and nose. Doubt I’ve seen you that pissed before.”

“I’m not pissed.”

“Goodness.” Duro rolled his eyes. “Come on, if looks cool kill, the poor girl would lie bleeding on the floor by now.” He inched closer as Nasir mentally cursed himself for blushing. Fortunately, dimmed light hid most evidence of his body’s inappropriate reaction. “What’s the problem, man? My brother couldn’t care less for girls. Plus, last time I checked, it was you rolling in the sheets with him.” 

He shuddered playfully. It was Nasir’s turn to roll his eyes. Despite the man’s belief, it was Duro’s own fault that he had walked right in on the pair, basically hacking his way into Agron’s hotel room as the couple had been engaged in more intimate matters. To their surprise, Duro hadn’t been as shocked or judging as they had expected. Always aware of the fact that his older brother preferred men, he had obviously picked up on the growing tension between the fellow players a while ago.

“He’s quite enjoying himself though,” Nasir muttered eventually, giving up on wasting his time with further lies.

Duro snorted. “Seriously? You of all people should know it’s all for cover. Blame fucking society for expecting you guys to hide that you’re gay. Unless the world finally wakes up and realises how fucking stupid and unfair it is, you guys will continue to play the game, for the press, for the fans and everyone else who’s idiotic enough to make a big deal of something that shouldn’t be a matter of discussion in the first place.”

Even his professionally calm voice couldn’t hide much of the rage that was boiling beneath the surface. Always the troublemaker, Duro was the one who relied on a brother who bailed him out whenever he messed up a little too much. Still, the younger man was protective of his brother in return, and firmly disapproved of the cover story that had to be kept up for the media and pretty much everyone else. Fucking stupid indeed.

Sighing, Nasir shook his head. Of course Duro was right. But as his eyes darted towards the dancing couple again, rage returned. “Guess I got enough for tonight,” he muttered between gritted teeth and got up. Ignoring whatever else Duro had to say, he pushed himself through the crowd and headed for the exit, cursing himself and the world for complicating things that could be so fucking easy.

~~~~

The room was dark and enjoyably quiet. Only the city lights found their way into the hotel, illuminating soft, white sheets and hardwood floor. Curled up on his side, stripped down to only his underwear, Nasir stared ahead, trying to get tired enough for sleep. He knew he could sneak into the hotel’s gym, work out until he would collapse into bed. Maybe that would help with the burning frustration as well.

Certainly, the team was still enjoying itself. Gannicus might already be back as well, in company of at least one woman and a well-filled bottle of wine. Spartacus and Crixus had returned with Mira and Naevia as well. Mentally, Nasir rolled his eyes. Poor boys could be grateful to have their wives around: even they weren’t allowed to have any contact to lovers when an important game was approaching.

Who knew what Agron was up to now. Clenching a hand into a tight fist, Nasir hissed in anger. Of course he wouldn’t take the girl to a hotel room. If he was entirely honest to himself, Agron hadn’t even responded more than necessary to the woman’s advances, making sure his true thoughts didn’t shine through. When on Earth had he turned into one of those guys seething with jealousy? Good old times when he had been a stranger to such feelings.

For a brief moment, he tensed at the faint sound of knocking upon his door. He had left it unlocked on purpose: a new habit that had established itself since he and Agron had moved their friendship to a new level. He listened as the door handle was lowered carefully, heard how his visitor entered. The door was closed again and locked securely. Soft footsteps approached his bed. His entire body was on alert as the mattress shifted under his partner’s weight. A second later, warm lips met his bare shoulder.

“You left early,” Agron whispered into the darkness. “I was looking for you and suddenly you were gone.”

“You actually noticed anything beside that girl trying to attach herself to you?”

The words came out before Nasir could stop himself. Once again, he tensed, even more as he felt how his lover froze in place.

“Excuse me?” He sounded surprised. “I think I’m lost here.”

Nasir sighed. “Forget it. I just wasn’t in the mood for partying anymore, that’s all. I’m tired.”

The fact he didn’t get an answer, or any other kind of reaction for an eternally long minute made him nervous. For a reason, he learned a moment later.

“You’re jealous,” Agron stated, in a mix of surprise and amusement.

“I’m not.” Forcefully freeing himself of the arm that had dragged itself across his belly, Nasir rolled onto his back. For a second, he shivered at the sight before him. The city lights knew how to illuminate his lover in a way that made him look all the more appealing. Especially with such a dirty smirk plastered across his face. “It just wasn’t so much of an enjoyable sight, you know? How you basically made out with her on the dance floor.”

“I did what?” Agron snorted. “Please! She was the handsy one. I barely even touched her. Just tried to be polite, shared a dance with her. Mind you, she was pretty. How was I supposed to get rid of her? Tell her to get lost because I’d rather spend the night fucking my fellow teammate, which by the way I’m not allowed to even consider in the first place?”

Gritting his teeth in anger, more directed at himself than anyone else, Nasir glared back at his grinning partner. There he was, so close he could feel warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his face. The night had just begun, no training was awaiting them the following day. They could still make the most of the night, if he could get rid of the sizzling anger in the pit of his stomach.

Only one way to make it happen seemed appealing. Hissing once more, Nasir grabbed his lover’s face and pulled him down into a furious kiss. Agron kissed back immediately, and he was almost sure the man dared to smirk against his lips in satisfaction.

“Whoa,” the taller man gasped as they parted for air again, smug grin returning immediately. “Gotta love those jealous kisses, eh?”

“Don’t tease,” Nasir growled at him. “Besides, you’re the jealous one of the both of us. I’m not the one who glares at everyone who dares to look at me. First time ever I got pissed.”

“And I love it when you get pissed.” Agron winked, laughing as Nasir smacked his arm. “Come on, calm down again. I get it, okay? Like you said, usually it’s me who gets all riled up by attention being paid to you. But what can we do? We’re not allowed to tell anyone about us. So we’re free game to whoever lays eyes upon us.” He shrugged. “Let them think whatever they like, as long as we get together at the end of the day and enjoy what we have.”

Nasir couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. “Such mature words, coming from you? What did they put into your drink tonight?”

His answer was an amused chuckled. Before he could say more, he was silence by another kiss, sweeter this time. Of course Nasir knew Agron was his, that no man and no woman would be able to get between them. Yet he found himself agreeing with Duro again. Fucking society, he thought as he gave in to his lover’s kisses.


	15. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: First Kiss  
> Summary: Hiding one’s true intentions and wishes isn’t so easy at times.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,256  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: This one is based on the Memories of Home ‘verse.

“I’m good.”

Not many statements were repeated so frequently, yet were so much of a lie. It was the standard answer whenever one wasn’t willing to admit what was truly going on within oneself.

Duro had said it after doubling over with his bike as a little boy, desperately wanting to drive without the supporting wheels on, slicing his chin and hands. He had said it on all the hurtful occasions that followed.

Spartacus had said it a while after his young wife Sura had died, even though everyone knew he wouldn’t be good for a while.

Gannicus had said it whenever he was drunk, pretending he was not, trying to hide that his love for the taste of beer, wine and whatever else included alcohol was not the main reason why he drank.

Crixus had said it when Naevia had disappeared, although he had been close to going crazy until she had returned safely to his arms.

Agron himself had said it so many times in attempt to hide he was either unwell or simply overwhelmed with all the responsibilities he had loaded upon himself with pretending to be a father figure for his little brother.

And now, Nasir had said it as well, although the expression in his eyes was giving him away so clearly.

They had returned from his latest therapy session half an hour ago. The young man had instantly headed for the couch, pulling legs up to his chest, arms wrapping around them. His body language spoke novels, and proved his words to be lies all the more.

No surprise, really, so Agron thought as he studied the man for a while. After all, Nasir had been through an experience that would have shattered most people into pieces. His relationship with ex-boyfriend Ashur had been a living nightmare for various reasons. Now that Agron knew so many details of what had happened during all those months, he found himself in a constant state between wanting to throw up and punch the man into hell.

Fortunately, it had been him who had spotted the bruises and cuts, who had noticed how Nasir had flinched away whenever one got too close. Huge, brown eyes hadn’t made him back off until Nasir had finally spoken up and revealed what his monster of a partner was putting him through on a daily basis.

Beating him up until the edge of unconsciousness, but of course only in ways that wouldn’t appear to outsiders. Tying his short boyfriend to wherever he wanted to keep him. Raping him. Taking away his money, credit card, even passport in order to prevent him from running.

Eventually, they had teamed up on Ashur, had threatened him to let his victim go. They had succeeded, thanks to Spartacus’s gift at being convincing, even in front of a manipulative bastard like this.

Offering his and Duro’s flat as temporary home to Nasir had been rather easy. Talking him into therapy not so much. Fortunately, Agron was quite gifted at being convincing himself.

Not that he could really blame Nasir for being stubborn, he thought as he returned to the couch. If there was someone who understood the urge to take care of oneself, it was him. Accepting help? Made one feel weak. Giving advice was easy. Listening to own words was not.

“You know,” he said as he sat on the couch as well, “if that’s your ‘I’m good’ face, I don’t wanna see when you’re upset.” Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. “Sorry, that was lame.”

“So was the ‘I’m good’ crap, right?” Nasir offered a weak smile. “It’s just…let’s say I’m okay.”

Agron nodded slowly. “Talked about some rough stuff?”

“No. Yeah. Kinda.” He groaned.

Inching closer, Agron gently patted his shoulder. “See…it’s perfectly okay, you know? To let go of that ‘I’m so tough and can do it all on my own’ facade. We all know you’re a wild, little dog. Just let go, okay? It’s fine. No one’s gonna think you’re weak.”

Nasir offered a mild glare in response. It took him another couple of minutes until he sighed. “I just wonder…how many more months have to pass until I’m over that shit?”

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Agron shrugged. “Don’t you think you’re a little hard on yourself?”

“It’s been months.”

“So?” Agron shook his head at him. “What that son of a bitch put you through…some people need years of therapy to get over it. Be patient.” It was his turn to sigh. “Sorry, I know that’s easily said. But don’t pressure yourself like that. You’re gonna be fine. You’re strong. Wild dog, remember? Little but tough. Give yourself time.”

To his relief, Nasir offered a true, little smile this time. “Thank you. You know, not only for that, but for…getting me away from him, for taking me in and going to the therapist with me. For everything.”

“Hey, anytime.” Feeling awkward once more, for different reasons though, he wrapped an arm loosely around Nasir’s shoulders. As the shorter man didn’t back off, didn’t even flinch, he drew him closer, held him in a gentle embrace. He shouldn’t prevent himself from shivering mildly as the hug was returned.

Anytime. He doubted Nasir knew how much he truly meant that. Agron cared deeply for the young photographer, which was the main reason why he was determined to ignore the feelings deep within him, growing stronger with every passing day. The man deserved to be loved, but an abusive relationship still so prominent in his mind was no good foundation. Nasir trusted him, and he would rather chop off a limb than to ruin it with reckless actions.

Seemingly an eternity passed until Nasir withdrew. With a warm smile, hoping it would hide his current thoughts, Agron met those brown eyes he had come to love so deeply. Another shiver went through him as he realised how close they still were. Warm breath was tickling his face. Never before, he had found himself only inches apart from the other man, and pressing his lips against the Syrian’s mouth was almost overwhelmingly tempting.

He didn’t get the chance to force his wish down again though. Before he knew what to do, Nasir leaned in. The kiss wasn’t more than a mere whisper, so sweet and soft that it felt like a feather gracing the soft flesh. Agron’s eyes widened in shock as his friend pulled back again, cheeks flushing bright red.

“Sorry,” Nasir apologised, lowering his gaze in embarrassment. “I just thought…”

His voice trailed off as his cheek was cupped by Agron’s loving hand. Once more, their eyes met, expression in both pairs having changed drastically.

“No need for that,” Agron assured him. It was his turn to initiate the next kiss. Still sweet. Still soft.

Just right.

The way Nasir responded told Agron he was doing the right thing and, ever so gently, he pulled his friend a little closer, arms wrapping around his slender form in another loving embrace. Their first kisses stayed careful, almost hesitantly exploring. One wasn’t ready to push them further, the other wasn’t willing to. One step after the other, guided by mutual feelings.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m good now?” Nasir whispered as he and Agron curled up on the couch long minutes later.

Responding with a knowing smile, Agron nodded. Yes, Nasir was honest this time: he was doing just fine. And so was he.


	16. French Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: French Kiss  
> Summary: Nasir shows his point of view to Agron.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,313  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The sun had disappeared at the horizon a while ago. Darkness had fallen upon the lands, pitch-black sky only lit by pale moon and sparkling stars. Yet no rebel seemed to feel the urge to lie down and rest. Days had been rough for a while, and amusement was demanded.

Satisfied with himself, Agron made his way through the sanctuary, by now used to its twisty hallways. He was proud to claim he hadn’t gotten lost in them for a single time yet. Unlike others.

Rounding corner upon corner, passing cheerful people, squeezing himself through pairs and small groups, he watched out for one person in particular.

Nasir liked to retreat to the depth of the temple. The kindness that came so natural from the depth of his personality made him appealing to others, especially to fellow former slaves. But even the young Syrian needed a few moments of quiet at times.

Like usually, it didn’t take Agron long to find him though. Leaning against a pillar, the dark-haired man had turned half his back upon the others, staring ahead. It was the slightly blank expression, accompanied by tense lips and a hardened jawline that caught the German’s attention first. Proud smile slowly fading, he stepped closer.

“Halls are filled with drinks and laughter,” he said, announcing his presence in wish not to startle the other man. “Yet you’ve disappeared from crowd, hiding in here.” He stepped next to Nasir, concern increasing as the Syrian didn’t even look up. “Is pain bothering you again? Does injury trouble you?”

Shaking his head, Nasir shifted, resting against the pillar with his back now. Only briefly, his eyes met Agron’s. “No. Pain isn’t what bothers me.”

“Then what is?” Leaning by the shorter man’s side, Agron studied him closely. Was it anything he had done? He doubted so. The both of them had never gotten along so well. For the split of a moment, a mix of warmth and excitement flooded through him at the memories of shared nights upon bedroll.

Holding each other close. Exchanging kisses: sometimes sweet, sometimes filled with utter passion. Gentle hands exploring smooth skin, intending to offer loving intimacy rather than arouse.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he forced himself to focus again. “Did anyone harm you? Share name and see person punished.”

A heavy sigh escaped Nasir as he shook his head once more. “No one dares to inflict harm upon me, as your preference of me is well known.”

“My preference of you?” Agron cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “Is that all you believe I feel?”

“No!” Lifting his gaze, Nasir answered, “Apologise. Intention was not to belittle feelings. In eyes of others though, all that’s seen is gladiator favouring company of certain slave. Unwilling to face trouble, no attempts at harming me are made. I’m your boy, it’s said.”

Agron nodded slowly. “Which bothers you?”

“No,” Nasir said again. “Words of others, if not pleasing, aren’t worth more than shit.” Another sigh passed his lips. “It’s definition of freedom within walls of newfound home that unsettle.”

Agron’s confusion was increased more than eased by his lover’s words. “Explanation is needed, I fear.”

“I supposed so.” Nasir nodded. Letting his gaze travel down the hallway briefly, he answered, “Spartacus comes to villas, claiming to be bringer of freedom. Former slaves are meant to get rid of collar and live life as wished. If choice is made to join rebellion though…” He shook his head again. “Slaves within these walls aren’t freer than they were under feet of Roman shits.”

“What makes you say so?”

Nasir chuckled. It didn’t sound amused at all. “Look around self, Agron. Of course, as former gladiator and well-respected man by Spartacus’s side, eyes might not turn upon matters of those not useful for fights upon battle field.”

“Hard words,” Agron stated with a frown.

“Yet they hold so much truth,” Nasir replied. “Warriors are free men within these halls. Strong, respected, well-fed. Like leading wolves within pack. Slaves though…no rights are gained to them. Pay attention to words directed towards former slaves.” He nodded his head towards something behind his taller man.

Turning around, Agron spotted a young woman, carrying a heavy jar of water. Eyes lowered, she walked unnecessarily fast. He could still see where her collar had rested just days ago. Beautiful she was, with long, dark hair and slender figure. One of Crixus’s fellow Gauls looked up as she passed by, mouth curling up in a broad, dirty grin.

“What pleasant sight for sore eyes!” he hollered. Reaching out, he slapped the girl’s ass, so hard the sound echoed down the hallway. She flinched, didn’t dare to lift her gaze though. “Nice ass, perfect for good fuck. Come over, beautiful. Serve hungry men!” He roared with laughter, his company falling in along with him as the girl hurried down the hallway and disappeared around the next corner.

“Lucky girl made successful escape,” Nasir stated as Agron turned back towards him. “Others, male and female equally, have not been favoured by the gods. Is Spartacus aware of how many former slaves are forced to perform duties upon horny fucking warrior as if still in captivity of dominus? Is this definition of freedom? I dearly hope not.”

Slowly shaking his head, Agron found himself speechless in surprise. “I wasn’t aware,” he admitted. “Why haven’t you shared knowledge earlier?”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t it you who claimed house slaves to be worthless?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Agron cursed himself. “Words of a foolish, angry man. Apologies.”

“Opinion has only changed because former slave has become lover now,” Nasir stated.

Agron narrowed his eyes in a glare, couldn’t blame the Syrian for such an accusation though. “Maybe,” he admitted. “Yet maybe not fact that lover was slave but has opened stubborn eyes and lifted veil is reason for changed opinion?”

A warmer smile lit Nasir’s face at those words. “Such reasons would be well received.”

Agron returned the smile. Stepping closer, he wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist, gently drawing him closer. “Sweetness of freedom should be available to everyone: warrior and slave. Foolish words might still fall from lips at times, in rage and frustration, yet lover’s words have found destination and fulfilled purpose. I’ll make sure to watch out for unfair treatment and punish inflictor. Spartacus will hear about this as well.”

Nasir’s smile widened as he shook his head at his man. “And matters are taken into your hands because freedom and equal treatment of former slaves are wishes voiced by me?”

Agron sighed playfully. “Partly yes. But words are true and point of view is seen. Young woman shouldn’t have to flee from shit-eating Gaul in fear of being molested.”

Nasir looked satisfied. “I see stubborn, foolish man is learning then.” Leaning in, he brought his face so close to the taller man’s that he could feel the Syrian’s warm breath upon his skin. “If only more men showed will to listen.”

Distracted by the closeness, Agron couldn’t do more but nod in agreement. Bending down, he silently asked for what Nasir gave with familiar sparks in his eyes. Lips met in a sweet kiss at first before they parted, allowing each other’s tongue entrance. Such kisses, so Agron believed, held power to provide as much intimacy as sexual intercourse did. One could get lost in the sensation of talented tongue exploring, teasing.

“Have spirits been lifted again?” he asked as they parted again.

His answer was a bright smile, his reward another loving kiss. Agron understood his lover’s wish to see his fellow people equally treated, and was proud of the way Nasir fought for what he believed in. Holding his lover close, enjoying the sensations provided by passionate kisses, he made a mental note to share words with Spartacus regarding the matter.


	17. Kiss to make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Kiss to make up  
> Summary: Sometimes, honesty is all it takes.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,352  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: The story is based on the Family Ties ‘verse. :)

He hated fights, always had and always would. Unfortunately, with a temper like his, they were unavoidable. Agron knew most of the time, he was to blame, thanks to the plain fact that he liked to overreact.

As he stepped into the backyard of the Omars’ house, which he called home for over a month now, he felt a mix of guilt and sadness coiling in the pit of his stomach. At the other end of the yard, Nasir was crouched down beside the flower and vegetable beds, back turned towards him.

It was a sight he could barely stomach. Taking a deep breath, Agron closed his eyes. Of all people he knew, his boyfriend was the last one he wanted to fight with. Yet it had happened.

For stupid reasons. Like always. Shaking his head at himself, Agron ran his hands through short hair. Why would this blazing flame of anger rise so easily, so rapidly, resulting in snarls and glares every single damn time?

He knew he could waste hours with trying to find an answer that he knew already: this side was part of his personality. But even though Nasir had come to accept that, it wouldn’t change the man had a problem with his behaviour. Now, he could sit down and sulk, pitying himself for having overreacted. Or he could do what a sane adult was supposed to do.

Straightening himself, he sighed again before he slowly made his way across the backyard. He knew Nasir was aware of his presence, latest by the time he stood by the crouching man’s side. The Syrian didn’t bother to look up though.

“What are you doing?” Agron asked, at a lack of other options to start a conversation.

“Looks like I’m getting rid of the weed, huh?” was the short answer. He could still hear the underlying anger in his boyfriend’s voice, but relief joined his guilt as he realised there was also something else. He could feel more than he actually knew that Nasir had been waiting for him. After all, neither wanted to keep on fighting longer than necessary. At least so he hoped.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally.

Nasir paused. “Is that so?” he asked then, eyes still focused on the flowers before him. “Are you sorry because you are, in fact, sorry, or because you think it’s the right thing to say now?”

Agron’s eyebrows shot up in confusion for a moment. Then, as Nasir’s eyes finally met his, he started to understand. “I mean it.”

“Okay.” Nasir nodded slowly. “Then tell me…why am I mad?”

Agron couldn’t help but tense slightly in response. He knew that was a tricky questions: quite a few of his friends had been asked it by their partners before, and more often than not had obviously missed the point of the argument with giving an entirely wrong answer. He also knew that honesty mattered though, and if he had gotten things wrong, he was willing to listen and sort them out.

“You’re angry because I overreacted,” he said. “Because I got mad when the salesguy flirted with you.”

This part seemed to be right. “And?” Nasir asked then.

“And…isn’t that enough?”

Sighing deeply, Nasir gestured at the meadow before him, signalling Agron to sit as well. Shaking his head, he answered then, “It’s not just your jealousy, Agron. In fact, I can almost relate to that. I’m not too keen on others paying attention to you either. He was overstepping: there’s no doubt about that. But first of all, you tend to always cross the line between what’s a normal reaction to being jealous and getting close to punching the person in the face. And, which bothers me far more, is the fact that you got mad at me, too.”

“I did not!”

“You did,” Nasir stated firmly. “You snapped at me. You even yelled at me at some point. You got any idea what that’s like? I did nothing wrong. I was polite and backed off as soon as I realised what the guy was after. I did nothing to cause that anger, yet you directed it at me as well.” He sighed again, shaking his head. “Agron, don’t you trust me?”

Of all questions Agron had expected, this one had come as a surprise. “Of course. Why?”

“If you did, why’d you get so mad?” Nasir wanted to know. “You always need two for betrayal, right? And I’d never, ever even consider another guy. Shouldn’t you know that by now? I mean, you and I are raising my kid together. You’ve moved in with me and my family. What else do you need until you understand that you got absolutely no reasons to act the way you did? When will you understand that it hurts to have you yell at me, kinda saying that you obviously do not have faith in me?”

There was no anger left in Nasir’s eyes as he gazed back at his partner. What Agron saw was even worse, he had to admit. He truly had hurt his boyfriend with his reaction: something he hadn’t even considered yet. He allowed himself a moment to mentally replay his beloved’s words, played with the questions until he knew what to answer.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I really am. You know I’d never intentionally hurt you. It’s just that…” He hesitated. “I do trust you, but I…still struggle to have faith. Not in you, in life itself, if that makes sense.”

“Try to explain.” The words were spoken in a much softer tone, pointing out he was finally heading the right way.

Agron gathered his thoughts for another moment before he continued, “Life’s not exactly been nice to me, up to the day I met you and Kalib. That orphanage we grew up in…I know there are really good ones out there, with kind people. But ours was the definition of the bad examples you see on TV. No one ever offered any comfort and support to me. It was always only me and Duro. I did what I could to protect him. He was all I ever had. Literally. There was no one else. And then he was taken from me as well.” The lump in his throat unleashed in a heavy sigh. “See…you and Kalib, you’re everything to me. You saved me, you know? You got any ideas how close I was to…you know?”

He swallowed hard as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widening slightly at his words. They had talked about this topic before, but it still drew the same reaction from the Syrian. “Anyway. Your family…I couldn’t exist without you guys. Not anymore. So the idea of even the slightest chance that someone might interfere and take this away from me…it makes me lose my mind. I know I overreacted. That I was unfair to you. But…somewhere along the line, I learnt to bite when I was afraid. It’s easier than crying and pleading, you know? If you wanna survive, it’s easier to cause harm than to admit what you’re really feeling. I should’ve know better though, and for that I’m sorry.”

The speech had turned out to be longer than intended, but as he met Nasir’s eyes again, Agron knew opening up had been the right choice. The expression had changed again. Warmth greeted him as Nasir reached out, gently taking one hand into his.

“Well, guess what?” he said, holding the taller man’s gaze as he inched closer. “Next time try to take a step back and remember this speech. I do understand that fear, trust me. And just so you know…I’ll never care for another man but you. Never.”

And with those words, Nasir leaned in, giving Agron the kiss he had so dearly hoped for. His boyfriend had understood. Everything was good again. Both parted briefly to chuckle as they heard a ‘yuck’ coming fro Kalib, storming right back inside at the sight of his kissing parents. A moment later, all anger was forgotten as their lips met again.


	18. Sleeping Beauty Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Sleeping Beauty Kiss  
> Summary: There is so much more between nothing and everything.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,201  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: The story is based on the journey ‘verse I used for ‘Kiss in the Sunset’. :)

After the sun had disappeared at the horizon and more kisses had been exchanged, Agron and Nasir retreated to the inside of the boat, leaving their celebrating shipmates behind. Both had considered to join in for a moment, but the urge to be alone and enjoy some private time was too overwhelming.

They chose to head for the bedrooms: small rooms with bunkbeds shoved into every corner. Small curtains allowed some privacy. Nasir had worried at the realisation of being trapped with so many strangers in such a narrow space.

Very soon though, he had understand that there was no need for concern. He had been welcomed in the midst of those people right from the start. Now holding the hand of a certain handsome man, having exchanged longing kisses just moments ago, even the last doubt regarding this journey had been erased from his mind.

As they entered one of the bedrooms, closed the door behind them, the muffled sound of laughter and chatting seemed miles away. They were alone. Nasir shivered in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

Only the two of them.

With a relieved sigh, Agron sank onto his bed, located in one of the bottom bunks. “Come here,” he said, reaching out for Nasir. Taking the offered hand, he allowed the taller man to draw him closer, into his lap. Strong arms closed around his slender frame as their lips met in another kiss.

And all of the sudden, Nasir’s ability to get lost in the sensation, to give in and enjoy what he had fantasized about during the past couple of days disappeared. He wanted to kiss, wanted to touch, yet found himself tensing at the lust he sensed behind his partner’s actions.

“You okay?” Agron whispered against his lips, pulling back just enough so their gazes could meet.

“Yes. No.” Frustrated with himself, Nasir groaned. “I don’t know. Sorry.”

“What for?” Agron cocked an eyebrow at him. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. If you don’t want to…”

“I do,” Nasir interrupted, cursing himself as his eyes lowered, cheeks flushed bright red. He hated this side of himself. Being the ‘wild, little dog’, he knew how defend himself, wouldn’t back off and prove people wrong when they underestimated him. Yet, at times, when things got personal, he turned hesitant, shy even.

“I do,” he repeated with a sigh. “I just don’t know…how much I want. You know, right now.”

From the corner of his eyes, he should see Agron nodding slowly. “Because of the others being around all the time?”

Staring at his hands, Nasir shook his head. “No. Not because of that.” He wanted to add more, wanted to explain himself, but words failed him. His new friends, especially Agron, knew quite a lot about him by now, but those were only the easy, harmless facts. There was much more beneath the surface.

His entire body startled as a gentle hand came to rest upon his shoulder then. Daring to lift his gaze, he met Agron’s eyes. Once again, he found himself at a loss of words, for different reasons though.

“No need to say anything else,” Agron said softly, as if having read his mind. “I got it.” Leaning in, he brushed his lips over Nasir’s in the whisper of a sweet kiss. “Just tell me what you want. We’re gonna do that. And only that. Promise.”

Nasir wanted to argue, wanted to ask if he was sure, but kept his mouth closed at the look he received. Agron wasn’t willing to push, so who was he to fight against what he wouldn’t have dared to ask for?

“So you don’t mind? Being with me like we’re inexperienced teenagers?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Agron’s smile widened into a mild smirk. “There’s so much more between doing nothing and getting each other naked.” Arms wrapping around the shorter man’s waist once more, he pulled him closer. “Come here. Let me show you.”

And showing him was what he did for the following hours.

~~~~

The boat was enjoyably quiet as Agron awoke the following morning. Curtains in front of his bed still separated his bunk from the rest of the room, but even now, he could feel their presence. He could hear the sound of soft breathing, a snore in between. Outside, gentle waves were hitting the wooden body of their temporary home. First sunrays were finding their way in, drawing long lines through where they passed the curtain.

With a smile on his face, Agron allowed himself to lie completely still for a moment, taking in every detail of his surroundings. Peace had fallen upon the crew of the ‘Rebel’. It wasn’t the source of the strong warmth deep within him though.

Responsible for that was the body by his side. His smile widened softly as he shifted his gaze to a still sleeping Nasir. The shorter man’s head was resting upon his shoulder, loose hair spreading across his chest and the pillow below. One tanned hand was placed in the center of his chest. The slender body heaved and fell with every deep breath.

Instinctively, he tightened his arm around his little man, keeping him close. He had felt the way Nasir had tensed in his arms as he had pulled him into his lap, had seen the doubts in the man’s eyes as he had suggested to take things as slowly as he wished. Agron couldn’t deny he wanted to know the source for his boyfriend’s unexpected reaction, but wanted Nasir to come and share when he was ready for it, not because an explanation was demanded.

He couldn’t deny the longing for more had existed. He also couldn’t deny he had enjoyed what they had eventually shared though. Exchanged kisses, tight embrace, loving caresses. For now, he was fine with just that, all the more as he realised how much his little man had managed to relax again.

Shifting carefully, he reached out to brush raven hair out of his boyfriend’s face. Delicate features of a beautiful face were revealed to him. Ever so gently, he caressed the smooth skin of the man’s cheek, brushed along the stubbles, covering his jawline.

“Sleeping beauty,” he whispered to himself, smile widening as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss to tempting lips.

This contact made Nasir stir. Blinking a few times, he needed a moment to adjust to the brightening sunlight. Lifting his gaze eventually, Nasir met his eyes, a sleepy smile tearing at the corners of his mouth.

“Hey there,” Agron said softly, offering another sweet kiss. “Slept well?”

“You have no idea.” Stretching like a cat, Nasir yawned before he snuggled further into the taller man’s chest. “We gotta get up yet?”

“Nah.” Blushing softly, he added, “Sorry for waking you up. I just…couldn’t resist.”

“No?” Looking up again, his partner smiled again, a little more teasingly this time. “Are my lips so kissable?”

“You have no idea.”

Chuckling at his repeated words, Nasir initiated the kiss this time, Agron more than willingly giving in to the silent request. Who cared for sating desires if slowly getting to know each other was such a sweet experience?


	19. Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Foreplay  
> Summary: Everyone has their skills.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 2,602  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The temple behind him was buzzing with life, laughter following him outside as he stepped into the darkness of the night. Pale moon and sparkling stars above greeted Agron as he made his way down the stairs that led up to the rebels’ temporary home. He didn’t mind celebration taking place inside, but wasn’t in the mood of participating either.

Far more interested he was in what he found upon their makeshift training field. Almost hidden in the shadows stood the training post, in company of a former Syrian slave. Frowning in concentration, Nasir swung his sword at the solid wood, blade connecting with it over and over again.

Stopping in the middle of the sandy grounds, Agron allowed himself a moment to watch, mildly amused by the fact that the other man hadn’t noticed his presence yet. The way his eyes narrowed, he almost appeared like facing a real enemy.

It was this determination, the sparks in those brown eyes that had caught Agron’s attention. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he couldn’t resist a grin. Wild little dog indeed, eager like hell ever since he had decided to take part in the rebellion as well.

He could make it far, the German thought, stepping closer. “Will training post be granted mercy or shredded to pieces?”

Freezing in place like he had been caught, Nasir looked up. Identifying the intruder then, he relaxed, lowering the sword. A slightly embarrassed smile lit his face. “Training post is stubborn, but so am I.”

“No doubts.” Agron stopped once more, now only mere feet away from the shorter man. A thin layer of sweat was covering olive skin, chest was heaving and falling with laboured breaths. Absentmindedly, he licked his lips. Even like this, with a mix of fury and embarrassment in his eyes, the Syrian was a delicious sight.

“Doesn’t injury require some more rest?”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Injury is healing well. No longer bothering me, it’s not bound to keep me from training. Otherwise, I might be too far behind of others’ skills.”

Agron’s grin widened at those words. Who would have expected that the young man, aiming for Spartacus’s life not too long ago, would become such an avid, eager part of their growing army?

“Determination is well received, yet I stand wondering why you wouldn’t join in on celebration as everyone else.”

Freezing in place once more, Nasir lowered his gaze for the split of a moment before he shrugged. “Rebels’ idea of celebration is not of my taste. Out here, at least, I’m free of grabbing hands.”

“Demand person to back the fuck of if crossing lines,” Agron stated.

Nasir snorted with laughter. “As ‘no’ is so often accepted as answer, right?”

“Ask me to sort problem then.”

The Syrian’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “Because helpless slave boy is in need of big, strong gladiator coming to one’s aid.”

Agron opened his mouth, ready to respond, but chose not to answer instead. In silence, he watched as Nasir turned back towards the training post, sword lifted, teeth gritted. Trying to relate, he wondered what it would be like to depend on others’ protection. The thought itself made him shudder. No, every man and woman should be able to fight off unwelcome company on their own. His gaze drifted to the short man’s hand, so tightly closed around the hilt of his swords that knuckles had turned white.

“You’re holding on to sword too much,” he pointed out.

“What?” Stopping mid-movement, Nasir gave him a confused look.

Making another step toward him, Agron nodded at the man’s fist. “Hand’s only going to hurt if gripping hilt so tightly. Also, body’s too stiff either.” He sighed as the Syrian looked all the more confused at his words. “May I?”

“May you what?”

“Show you.” Agron stood by his side now, lifting a hand to Nasir’s shoulder.

Nasir looked at him as if he was crazy. “Why would you ask?”

It was Agron’s turn to roll his eyes. “Are you still body slave, Nasir? No one has right to touch you unless permission is granted.”

Nasir’s laughter echoed across the training field. “And who would fucking care?”

“I would.”

The Syrian huffed, looking like he wanted to shoot back another comment. As realisation dawned upon him though, he frowned. “Intention behind words is not to mock?”

Sighing heavily, Agron shook his head. “Not art of fighting but rules of freedom should be taught to you.”

For a second, Nasir looked touched by the earlier question. Straightening himself then, he said, “Permission wasn’t asked for when kiss was offered though.”

Agron cursed himself as he felt his cheeks flushing. Before he could defend himself though, he spotted the grin that was tearing at the corners of Nasir’s mouth. “Well, may I?” he repeated firmly, adding a glare for good measure.

Chuckling, Nasir nodded. He stood completely still as Agron stepped behind him. Not more than mere inches were separating their bodies as he reached out for the short man, once again hesitating though. So close, he could make out the scent that was so much Nasir’s that he would recognize it everywhere. He resisted the urge to bury his face in long, thick hair, wrap arms around the slender figure, brush lips along smooth skin below the man’s ear.

They had kissed before. Twice actually. Nothing more though. Agron knew some kind of connection had built between himself and Nasir, getting stronger the more time they spent with each other. The Syrian’s recovery from almost fatal injury, caused by Roman sword, had kept him on distance though.

“Will I be informed when lesson has started?” Nasir’s teasing voice reached his ear then.

Glaring in frustration at his own behaviour, Agron closed the last bit of distance between him and the little man. One hand came to rest on Nasir’s left hip, supposed to guide him. He swallowed hard at the way his body immediately responded to the closeness, to heated skin of the Syrian’s back brushing against his chest.

“Muscles are too tense for fight,” he managed to say eventually. Gently, he squeezed the man’s waist, surprised to draw a gasp from his mouth. If there was someone who was in control over his body’s tales, it was Nasir. This moment excluded, obviously. “Think of trees. Those giving in to rough grip of storm’s raging nature bend but won’t break, as tall, stiff trees tend to splinter and fall.”

“You compare warrior to tree?” Nasir asked amused.

Agron sighed again. “Example is supposed to explain intention behind words. Warrior with stiff muscles easily get knocked over or harmed.” Letting go of Nasir for a moment, he gave him a gentle push against the center of his shoulder blades. His fingers wrapped around the man’s arm as he tripped forward, threatening to fall over.

“See?” he said, ignoring the look Nasir flashed at him over his shoulder. Agron’s hand returned to the Syrian’s waist. “Now loosen up. Relax. Former body slave should know how to do that.”

Once again, Nasir’s eyes met his, glaring up at him as he asked, “Was accusation behind words intended?” At Agron’s confused look, he sighed and added, “Nevermind. Opinion regarding slaves’ worth is well-known.”

“What?” It was Agron’s turn to stare in confusion. “Meaning of words is lost to me.”

Nasir shrugged. “Words aren’t forgotten, Agron. Warriors are welcome among rebels. Worthless slaves though? Compare glorious gladiator with ability to part heads from bodies to slaves, having gained nothing but skills of a whore.”

With his eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected words, Agron let go of the shorter man for a moment. “Never was implications as such made.” He wanted to add more, but words got stuck in his throat. Mentally, he cursed himself once more. He knew he had said slaves were worthless for the rebellion, as they would never be skilled fighters like well-trained gladiators.

“Apologies,” he said eventually, shaking his head. “Words as such never passed lips, yet worth of slaves among rebels was questioned. Seeing determination within eyes and exploring skills proves beliefs to be borne from foolish mind though.”

Stepping closer once more, he could feel the other man relax again. Still surprised where the sudden outburst had come from, Agron chose not to question it though. In fact, he was amazed by how easily Nasir seemed to adjust to a life so different to everything he knew. Most slaves were struggling at first, especially those in captivity of a dominus for most of their lives. Chadara was only one example: in fear of own safety, she had offered herself to Rhaskos, willing to do whatever he demanded in exchange for food and protection. She wasn’t able to leave the past behind yet, to see that basic needs shouldn’t require payment like such.

Meanwhile, Nasir had settled for learning how to fight instead, determined to care for himself. Whatever had started to develop between the two of them was not based on Agron’s position among the rebels: a knowledge he couldn’t deny he was grateful for. Still, Nasir was only human as well. Doubts were lingering beneath the surface. Was Agron, the gladiator, still seeing a helpless body slave when he looked upon him? He couldn’t blame the Syrian for such thoughts.

Resting his hand upon Nasir’s waist, he closed the distance between them again. A mild smile lit his face as he felt the young man had done like he had been told. No longer was every muscle in his body tensed to the point of pain. Lifting his other hand, he closed it around the fingers that were tightly holding on to the sword.

“Now loosen grip as well,” Agron instructed, lips close to the man’s ear. He resisted the urge to shudder as smooth, raven hair brushed against his cheek whenever Nasir moved an inch. The sensation of warm skin against his, of the Syrian’s body so close to his, was a barely resistable temptation.

“Like so?” Nasir wanted to know, fingers relaxing.

“Yes, like so.” Biting his bottom lip, Agron gathered his thoughts, forcing down the disturbing feelings that threatened to join in. “Loose grip allows sword to be used in various ways, readjust grip, use hilt, shield arm.”

Carefully, he moved Nasir’s hand and wrist, demonstrating what he was talking about. Peeking over the little man’s shoulder, he could see Nasir followed every movement closely, eyebrows furrowed in utter concentration.

“Now strike,” he ordered. Still holding on to Nasir, Agron moved in sync with him as the Syrian lurched out at the wooden training post. He could feel the surprisingly strong muscles flex beneath thin fabric and smooth skin, could hear breath drawn in and released with every concentrated, well-placed move. It was a kind of closeness that had an undeniable effect on him.

“Well done,” he praised as they returned to their former position a few feet away from the post. Agron knew this was the moment to let go and back off, to let Nasir train on his own again. Reluctantly, he wanted to let go, but froze in place as Nasir’s free hand came to rest upon his own, still resting on slender hips.

“Shall training lesson come to end already?” he whispered, hints of disappointment in the quiet voice. Before Agron could respond, Nasir’s hand let go of the sword and instead intertwined with his fingers. Gently but with a silent demand, he guided their joined hands to his chest.

“Maybe trainer shall be student for once,” Agron growled back before he knew what he was doing. Nasir’s chuckle rumbled through the body pressed up against his chest, vibrating beneath his palms. A mere sigh of disappointment escaped him as Nasir freed. The sound came to an abrupt end as his eyes met those brown ones he never got tired of staring into. They seemed darker than before, with something sparkling in their depth that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Skills were shared with me, so kind gladiator shall be rewarded with lesson in return.” Stepping closer, Nasir offered a dirty, little smirk that didn’t make itself seen often. “First lesson shall teach how to turn furious warrior into innocent puppy.”

Chuckling in response, Agron attempted to mock the idea. Not a single word would pass his lips though as Nasir’s closed over his. He gave in instinctively, expecting the kiss to heat up quickly, but was proven wrong once more. It stayed slow and sensual. Soft, undoubtedly talented lips brushed against his, teased and sucked gently, tongue exploring and caressing. Every attempt at deepening the kiss failed as Nasir would pull back, just enough for Agron to understand that he wasn’t going to take over.

Very soon, he didn’t want to anymore either. The sweetness of the kiss made him feel dizzy, sucking him further and further into an alternate reality that had little to do with shedding blood and slaying Roman shit. The sensation was increased in its effect as Nasir’s hands left their location upon his shoulders and started a journey of their own. Feather-lightly, his fingertips brushed along muscles and hidden, secret lines. Soon, the German felt like every inch of now overly sensitive skin had been set on fire. The ends of his nerves were going crazy with the need to be touched more, to get closer.

Totally lost in the beauty of the moment, Agron barely noticed how Nasir guided him until his back met the solid training post. All he cared for was the urge to get more, to feel, to keep this man right where he was. Heat, caused by their earlier training session and the physical closeness that had come with it, was eased by the lingering kisses, but something else was inflamed deep within him instead. It was an even more enjoyable sensation: one the German believed to get addicted to if his lover kept his ministration going like that.

“Is experience enjoyable?” Nasir’s voice whispered then, low and tender. Each word felt like a caress of its own. Agron shivered.

“Yes,” was all he managed to reply.

“Will you return to temple, fetch wine and food for me?”

As if in trance, Agron nodded. “I shall go as fast as legs will to carry me.” He sighed as another whisper of a kiss met his lips. How desperately he wanted this experience to continue, forever if possible.

He had made his way half across the training field towards the temple as a chuckle behind him reached his ear. Stopping in his tracks, Agron turned around, facing a highly amused Nasir, once more offering his dirty smirk. It took him another few moments until realisation hit him.

“Trick was played upon me!” he gasped in disbelief. Indeed, Nasir had kept his promise. Under the care of loving hands and sweet lips, he had reached a point where he would have lifted the temple itself upon his bare shoulders and carry its weight if the Syrian demanded so. Simple actions like that, with the intention to soothe rather than arouse, had done this to him.

In a mix of surprise and amazement, Agron shook his head at his little man. Who would have expected a slave possessed such skills?

“Return with food and wine and see more tricks shared,” the Syrian said with a wink.

Grinning as well, Agron hurried inside, his man’s laughter following him. Nasir was a talented man, in various ways obviously. He couldn’t wait to figure out what else he was willing to share.


	20. Angry Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Angry Kiss  
> Summary: Nasir knows how to handle Agron, better than anyone else.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: PG - 13  
> Word Count: 1,176  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The crowd of rebels parted for the furious gladiator as he stormed through the temple. Even brave, skilled warriors knew not to mess with the man from East of the Rhine when he was seething with rage. It was one of the first rules new additions to Spartacus’s growing army learnt upon their join.

At times, Nasir wondered if even the Bringer of Rain himself felt the need to step aside and get out of Agron’s way when he was pissed off like that. Most likely not. Spartacus knew how to control the man: a barked command and Agron would back off.

Fortunately, Nasir didn’t rely on authority when it came to handling his furious lover. Closely following the man, he didn’t feel even the slightest hint of fear, despite the mess of broken jugs and tumbled objects the German left behind.

Agron’s temper had been known to him right from the start. Yet it had been the Gaul who had hit him after the Syrian’s attempt at taking Spartacus’s life. He knew he had provoked Agron to the point of almost striking out at him once before but even then the German hadn’t done more than offering a frustrated glare.

No, Nasir knew if there was someone who was safe from the raging temper of the German beast, it was him. Even in his worst moments, Agron wouldn’t lash out at him. Nasir couldn’t help but wonder if this knowledge was to blame for his problem to take the angry man serious when he was throwing a temper tantrum. In fact, the sight was quite amusing at times, he had to admit.

Nasir had to stalk his man through half of the temple until the tall man finally turned left and disappeared into what had become their makeshift bedroom a while ago. He stopped in the entrance, just in time to see how his lover took hold of a thick, heavy chair and tossed it right against the opposite wall.

“Fucking Crixus!” he roared. “Fucking…shit!” A little quieter, he added, “Fucking Spartacus.”

Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from smirking, Nasir stepped closer. Even in moments like this, when control seemed to be slipping from the former gladiator, he didn’t dare to openly curse the rebel leader. If that was due to respect, loyalty or other reasons he couldn’t tell.

A well-filled jug of water hit another wall then. “Fuck!”

“You stand displeased I see,” Nasir stated, making his presence known.

Spinning around, Agron greeted him with a glare. “Don’t fucking mock!”

“Apologies.” Offering a warm smile, Nasir crossed the distance between them. He felt like crowding in on a wild beast, until he realised the tall man was actually shaking. He wasn’t just mad, as it appeared. Something had truly unsettled him this time.

Still with lack of fear, Nasir reached out, taking gentle hold on the man’s arm while the other one came to rest upon lean hips.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Agron growled, eyes narrowing.

Nasir ignored the glare and warning that wouldn’t lead to actions. “Allow me to soothe raging mind,” he offered softly. The German’s eyes stayed fixed on his, jaw tense as the taller man allowed his lover to guide him backwards. With surprising lack of struggle, Agron sat on their bedroll then, still shivering with waves of anger.

No longer amused but truly determined to make his man feel better, Nasir straddled his lap. Gently, he cupped Agron’s face, made their eyes lock again.

“What offense did the Gaul cause this time?” he asked, voice warm and low in calming attempt. When the German didn’t answer, he added, “Screw him from mind then.”

Those words drew a reaction from Agron. “And Spartacus?” he asked, his voice not more than a hiss either. At Nasir’s questioning gaze, he explained, “Spartacus keeps siding with fucking piece of shit.”

“Spartacus doesn’t side with anyone.”

“He does,” Agron growled. “He did when choice was made to free kinsmen with thought in mind that German warriors are capable additions to army. Now he did again.” Jaw tensing once more, he shook his head. “Fucking Crixus. It was me who stood by Spartacus’s side from moment idea of rebellion started to blossom in mind. Crixus though…only last moment before first strike his choice was made. Yet it’s him Spartacus sides with on most matters, as if I was stupid boy to be ignored and cast aside like useless piece of shit.”

Nodding slowly, Nasir ran a hand through the German’s short hair. He could understand where the raging anger was coming from. Indeed the former gladiator had been on Spartacus’s side right from the beginning, standing loyal even after losing his beloved brother to Roman sword. The fear that the rebel leader preferred Crixus’s input to his was like a blow to the German’s face.

“Crixus looks back at many more summers of experience,” he chose to say eventually. “I would like to offer different point of view, Agron. You’re young of age, yet Spartacus wishes presence by his side upon important matters. I would believe proof of trust in skills and words is given. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Agron’s eyes met his again, in a confusing gaze. Nasir could see his lover hadn’t bothered to see the situation from this side yet. Gently, he brushed his thumbs across the lines upon the man’s forehead, caused by a still present frown. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against his man’s tense ones. Agron kissed him back, angry at first, but soon gave in to the soothing licks and caresses.

By the time lips parted again, Nasir was satisfied to see his lover had finally stopped shaking. Hints of frustration were still visible in gorgeous green eyes, yet his expression had muchly softened. Caressing the man’s cheek, running a hand through short hair once more, he leaned in for another quick kiss before he asked, “Has mind settled down again?”

Nodding, Agron tried to offer a smile of his own. “Gratitude for easing rage.” Wrapping his arms around the Syrian’s slender waist, he pulled him closer. “I stand impressed, little man.”

Ignoring the nickname he disliked coming from everyone else but his lover, Nasir tilted his head to the side and asked, “Why so?”

Drawing lazy circles upon the shorter man’s bare back, Agron explained, “Even the strongest of warriors didn’t dare to block path, yet here sits brave Nasir, handling seething beast from East of the Rhine.”

Laughing in response, Nasir shook his head. “German beast doesn’t frighten as no attempt at harm towards self would ever be made.”

“True words.” Agron’s face turned serious as he nodded. “Gratitude for patience and knowledge to soothe mind. Aid was needed and well received.”

Pleased to see how successful his actions had been, Nasir leaned in for another kiss, which Agron eagerly responded to. Forgotten were the frustrating Gaul and Spartacus’s choices as both lovers got lost in the sweetness of the intimate contact, enjoying the bond between them which strengthened with every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge is complete! OMG, that was so much fun, and I truly enjoyed this challenge, so much! What a cool ride!
> 
> Now, I usually prefer direct replies instead of author's notes, but...I just wanna say thank you for all the kudos (OMG), comments (OMG again!) and the bookmarks, and to everyone who bothered to read my little oneshots. Gosh, some of you (and I hope you know who you are) were especially loyal, and you have no idea how much that means to me! Your sweet feedback really inspired me, and look at all the little 'verses that came from this! Thank you so, so much for being awesome! In case you enjoyed this challenge, this is what will be up next: another oneshot challenge series. I so hope you'll be around and check this one out as well:
> 
> [30 Day OTP Challenge](http://brinchen86.tumblr.com/post/92308563934/the-30-day-otp-challenge-coming-soon)
> 
> Thank you! *super huge hugs and kisses*


End file.
